A Different Journey of Ash Ketchum
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: Ash gets a Ralts instead of Pikachu and he also saves a group of girls from Team Rocket. What does Arceus want with him and what will happen next? Image courtesy of PlatinaSena of Deviant Art.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would age, have a romantic harem, and actually show some skill.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm going to be late!"

Ash ran out of his house screaming. Today was his 13th birthday, meaning he could now go on his journey. Unfortunately, he was late as it was 11:45.

"Sorry mom, can't talk! I have to get my first pokemon! Gotta go!" he said while running so fast a Rapidash would have eaten his dust. When he got to the professor's lab, he was shocked to see that there were no more pokemon. He began to leave the professor's lab, pissed at himself for not realizing that he forgot to set his alarm.

Suddenly Professor Oak called out, "Wait a minute, Ash. I know how you were looking forward to getting your first pokemon so I'll give you a deal. You can either wait another week for a new batch of starter pokemon to arrive, or you can have a different pokemon instead right now.

Ash didn't hesistate in his answer. "Now, please!"

The professor chuckled, he wish he had this much enthusiasm. "Very well, you can have this pokemon. Go Ralts!"

A Ralts appeared. It scanned its surroundings. When it saw Ash, it blushed and hid behind Professor Oak. Ash caught this and figured that the Ralts was a girl.

"Now Ash, this Ralts was recently hatched and has a shy nature. However, she is close to evolving into a Kirlia and needs a trainer's help to evolve. Will you accept her?

The Ralt's heart nearly leapt when she heard the answer. "Yes, Professor Oak. Since it is a girl, I will evolve it into a Gardevoir, as I know they have some very strong psychic and fairy attacks." said Ash. When the Ralts heard this it jumped towards Ash, as it always wanted to be as beautiful as her mother. Ash laughed nervously at the affection that the Ralts was showing him."

"...Okay... so here is your pokedex and your journey now begins!" Oak said after a period of awkward silence at the Ralt's actions.

Ash quickly scanned the Ralts. He was surprised at the moves it knew: tackle, teleport, psybeam, confusion, toxic, moonblast and psychic. He was amazed that the Ralts knew psychic, as it was a powerful psychic attack. He then remembered that the Ralts was ready to evolve and ignored it.

"Let's go Ralts!" he said while the Ralts hurried to keep up with him."

-Timebreak 2 days-

It had been two days since Ash got his Ralts. In that period of time, he managed to evolve it, as well as getting a Pidgeotto and a Metapod. He also fougt off a pack of psychotic Spearows and caught a glimpse of Ho-oh. Suddenly, he heard a noise.

"Lu-Riolu!"

_What was that? _he wondered. _It can't be a Riolu, as they are not found in this region. Then again, I did see Ho-oh yesterday. Maybe-holy crap!  
><em>

Ash was shocked out of his thoughts when he saw a seriously wounded Riolu. He then saw a Fearow tormenting it.

"Hey, leave the poor Riolu alone!" he yelled at the Fearow. "Kirlia, use **P****sychic** and throw it away!" His Kirlia was angry at the poor Riolu's condition and threw the Fearow so hard, it smashed into a Beedrill nest, where it ran away to escape the barrages of **Twinneedle** it was receiving. Suddenly, a lone Beedrill came at their direction and began to use **Poison Sting**. Ash knew that he was in big trouble if he didn't do something.

"Kirlia, use **Moonblast** to keep the Beedrill away from you. Then use **Psychic**!" he cried out. His Kirlia heard him and sent a **Moonblast** that knocked the Beedrill away from her and then smashed the Beedrill to the floor.

"Pokeball, go!" said Ash as he threw a Pokeball at the Beedrill. After a brief struggle, it dinged, signifying that Beedrill was now caught.

"Oh yeah, I caught a Beedrill!" said Ash as he started to put a pose on. His Kirlia giggled at the sight while his Metapod tried to use his ability shed skin to have some wall to block out the sight. His Pidgeotto just covered its face and shook its head. Suddenly, he remembered the Riolu.

"Riolu, the only way for me to help you is if you let me capture you. Are you okay with that?" he asked the Riolu. The Riolu weakly nodded his head, and got sucked into the pokeball. He then sent out Riolu and used a Hyper Potion on it, healing it with some minor discomfort.

"There you go, Riolu!" he said happily to the now smiling pokemon. He then sent out Beedrill. "Hey Beedrill, sorry about that earlier. I just didn't want to see my pokemon get hurt. If you want, I can release you after I heal you."

The Beedrill was shocked. He had never heard of a trainer who was so kind to all pokemon, whether they were his or not. After a moment of decision, he decided to stay.

"Alright, thanks for staying Beedrill!" Ash cried out happily. "Now let's get you healed up and see what moves you guys know."

After using a super potion on the Beedrill, he took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

These were their moves:

Kirlia: tackle, psychic, psybeam, confusion, toxic, moonblast, thunder wave, thunderbolt

Metapod: harden, string shot, tackle, sleep powder, take down, bug bite

Pidgeotto: gust, aerial ace, agility, whirlwind, san attack, fly, peck

Riolu: force palm, extreme speed, blaze kick, aura sphere, bullet punch, bulk up, mach punch, captivate, hyper beam

Beedrill: twinnedle, poison sting, agility, toxic,

Ash blinked in surprise. Fo a pokemon that knew only four moves, the Beedrill was surpirsingly brave. What truly amazed him was the amount of moves that the Riolu knew. He guessed that the Riolu had hatched a while ago and was taught some moves by his parents. Sudenly he heard a voice.

_Are you my father?_ asked the Riolu.

Ash wan't freaked out since he knew that Riolu's, Lucario's, and other psychic types could use telepathy.

"Well...I guess you could call me that." he said sheepishly to the young Riolu. The little pokemon was happy that he found a new father.

Then, Ash heard a scream. He quickly recalled all his poemon and rushed to the sight.

-Cynthia's point of view-

Well this is great. Me and my friends Diantha, Sabrina, Skyla, and Elesa were visiting the Kanto region (Sabrina's native region) when we were ambushed by a group of rude thugs called "Team Rocket" who demanded our pokemon. we couldn't do anything about it. As soon as they collected all our pokemon, a few of them began to eye us and started to fondle my friends. Soon, the leader began to look at me and give me a onceover.

"Well, since we have no use for you, I guess you can always pleasure us..." he said evilly as he began to reach for my arm. I did the rational thing. I screamed.

Suddenly, I was smacked. "Shut up!" roared the leader. "We are miles away from the nearest town. No one can rescue you!" He then grabbed my arm, causing me to scream again.

"Leave them alone!"

All of us turned our heads at the voice. Me and my friends were amazed by the sight. A boy, maybe around our age, came to our rescue. He evidently worked out and his unruly hair only complimented his good looks. I turned around and saw some of my friends blush at him. I didn't blame them. However, I wasn't sure he could do anything, as he was outnumbered 5 to 1.

They let go of us and said, "What Team Rocket does is none of your business. Leave before we make you."

The boy smirked. He said one thing, "Try."

-Ash-

I watched as the leader growl at my response. I knew I was at a disadvantage but i had to try and save those girls.

Suddenly, the Team Rocket villains threw out their pokemmon, namely Crobats. The leader threw out a Muk. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Go, Kirlia!" I yelled. Evidently they had not suspected that. They were probably expecting one of the starter pokemon. Nevertheless, they were going down.

"Kirlia, use **Psychic** to knock the Muk out." I ordered. The Muk was wiped out in that one attack. Shaking my head, I told Kirlia to use **Thundebolt **to get rid of those Crobats.

"Now leave those girls alone as well as their pokemon, or else I will have Riolu here use hyper beam and send you on a one way trip to Giratina's shadow dimension." I threatened as I brought out Riolu.

The leader gulped and ordered his lackey's to leave them alone. He left with a feeble threat. "You haven't ssen the last of us." he whimpered after being beaten so badly.

I sighed. I looked at the girls to make sure they were okay. Not one of them were willing to make eye contact with me and all were sporting blushes. Okay...

I decided to break the ice.

-3rd person POV script (I am that lazy)-

Ash: Hey, my name's Ash. Are you all okay?

Cynthia:...H-hi, my names C-cynthia. This is Diantha, Sabrina, Elesa, and Skyla. We're all okay. Luckily, you showed up before they tried anything. (hugs Ash) My hero.

-Ash's POV-

As soon as Cynthia hugged me, I thought, _Wow, these girls are nice._ Suddenly, the rest of the girls overcame their shyness and ran to hug me. Kirlia's face grew red and she huffed while she ran away.

"Excuse me," I said sheepishly. "I have to get my Kirlia back." I couldn't see where she was so I climbed up a tree and started to run on the treetops to look for her.

I finally caught up to my Kirlia and I hugged her. She seemed surprised at this but she gladly returned it.

"Kirlia," I said. "You are my starter pokemon and one of my best friends. I would never neglect you."

My explanation caused my Kirlia to blush madly. Suddenly, she began to evolve. When the bright light died down, it showed a Gardevoir in all her majestic glory. She was surprised at her evolution but did not regret it when she saw my jaw drop. She giggled and let me awl her back into the group.

-Meanwhile, with the girls (3rd POV)-

"Okay girls." said Cynthia. "we all like ash but we can't all be his girlfriend."

Soon, everyone began arguing as to who would get Ash.

"Girls!" shouted Diantha. " Since we all like him, why don't we form a harem and follow him so we can all have a piece of his love?' We all admitted it was better than not having Ash at all.

They saw Ash return and we were about to explain their situation when their jaws dropped when we saw who he was with. Apparantly, his Kirlia evolved into a Gardevoir. The Gardevoir gave an confident smirk at them before returning to her pokeball.

"...Okay, so anyway Ash, what are you doing later?" asked Skyla and Elesa in unison. They were sisters in all sense except by blood.

" I was heading to the Pewter City to get my first gym badge." replied Ash.

The girls were shocked that Ash had such powerful pokemon he could ontrol, yet didn't have a badge yet.

"Well, I'm sure that with your Riolu and Gardevoir you'll have no problem." said Sabrina.

Ash smile. "Thanks for the support!" he said. Sabrina blushed at the compliment while the other girls glared in jealousy.

Unbeknownst to them, Arceus was watching them through his own dimension.

"Soon, my chosen one, my legendary children will join you. Only then, will you end the darkness that will rise."

**So what do you think of this? Please review. I will accept flames but try to minimize them. A shoutout to kevin1984 whose stories inspired me to make this. Also, add which characters you want in the harem. I will not accept Misty or Iris, however. **

**BTW thank you ultimateCCC for pointing that out. I have now replaced it with a Muk. **

**Also, can someone tell me how to make a new chapter? This is my first try, and I don't really know this stuff...**

**Final note, tell me which legendary you want Ash to have.**

**Thank you, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would have some skill.**

**Well, I figured out how to post a new chapter...and here it is.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Some of you feel that I am rushing too fast. I have reread my story and I agree. I will attempt to slow it down so that it will be to your liking.**

**The Hooded Author: Thank you for your criticism. I will attempt to follow your advice, all but changing it to an original character. I understand this story will be different from the actual anime but please bear with me.**

**DeathTheManiac: I understand your concern. I will make Ash beat a champion with a Magikarp ONLY if it is actually a Zoroark using Illusion. However, I am not sure I will actually even include a Zoroark in the Kanto series as I feel that his pokemon are strong enough already.**

**As you feel that I am rushing way too far ahead, I will not add any more girls into his harem. You can write down which legendary he should have first, however Ash will not use it in battle until later in the story, maybe during the pokemon movies (yes I will do some special chapters on these) but no later than during the Pokemon League.**

**Thank you for reading this and enjoy the chapter.**

Ash was on his way to Pewter City, as well as the girls. However, they were too nervous to explain their harem idea and Ash figured they just wanted to join him on his journey. Each girl had their own pokemon:

Cynthia: Gible

Diantha: Ralts

Sabrina: Abra

Skyla: Ducklett

Elesa: Emolga

Ash thought over his strategy. He didn't want to use his Gardevoir since he didn't want to embarrass the poor gym leader. He also didn't want to use Beedrill, as he was hoping to train it a little better before using it in battle. He settled with using Riolu, although due to his Riolu's wide variety of moves, he was fairly certain that the match would be his.

"Riolu, let's go!" he said as he threw out his recently caught pokemon. "Okay Riolu, I am going to use you against the gym leader, as you have a wide arrange of offensive and defensive tactics."

_Yes, father,_ replied his Riolu.

Ash rubbed his neck. He said, "You know, I don't feel right calling you Riolu. You need a new name. But what?" Ash pondered for a while.

_Maybe you can call me Son, as I already call you father, _his Riolu suggested.

Ash scratched his head. "You know," he replied, "that isn't bad of an idea. Okay, your new name is now Son."

Son hugged Ash. _Thank you father, _Son said.

"Okay, so here's my idea. We will use **Bulk** **Up** to raise your attack and then use your **Extreme Speed ** and your other fighting moves to end the battle. If you are in any serious trouble, we will use **Hyper Beam **as a last resort, okay?" asked Ash.

Son thought for a while. _I understand Father._

Ash grinned. "I knew I could count on you," he said.

-Scene Break to the outskirts of Pewter City-

"Finally!" groaned Sabrina. "Viridian Forest seemed to be eternal!"

Diantha retorted, "At least you could levitate above the ground! The rest of us have to walk!"

Ash decided to intervene to prevent an argument. "Um, girls," he said. "If you didn't want to walk, you could have asked me to have Gardevoir use **Teleport** to instantly get out of the forest."

The girls face palmed themselves at their stupidity. The only reason why they had not done this was because they wanted to spend more time with Ash. However, they had not expected the walk to be this long and by the time they became weary of the walk, the idea had left their heads.

Soon the group entered the city itself. They suddenly heard a voice.

"Ash!"

The group turned to the voice. An orange haired Ash smiled. "Hey, Misty!" he said. (**I will later post a story on what happened between Ash getting Ralts to catching Son. I know that I have rushed, and I figured that if I left out Misty, it would severely change the story. I am thinking of calling the story A Different Journey of Ash Ketchum: Meeting Misty. It will also have the canon of the Spearow attack, Ho-oh, and Team Rocket at the Pokemon Center.**)

The girls frowned at seeing Misty. A sudden panic struck them as they wondered if Misty was in a relationship with Ash. "Hey Ash," asked Sabrina. "Who's the orange hair?"

Ash grinned. He replied, "I met Misty here when Gardevoir was a Ralts who had recently evolved into a Kirlia. We were attacked by a swarm of Spearow and she was extremely weak. We met Misty and she lent us her bike. We rushed to the pokemon center and managed to heal her. However, two Team Rocket clowns named Jessie and James and their creepy-ass talking Meowth tried to steal all their pokemon. I had Kirlia use **Psychic **and knocked out their Koffing and Ekans. I then sent them flying by having Kirlia use **Thunderbolt** while having Pidgeotto use** Whirlwind**. Afterwards, we were heading to the Viridian Forest but she expressed her fear of bug pokemon. That is when we seperated. It was also around that time that I found Son."

The girls were amazed and secretly glad that Ash and Misty were not too close together. Misty, however, was upset that Ash had all these girls following him, as she had a small crush on him.

"So Ash," asked Misty. "Where are you going now?"

Ash replied, "I'm just gonna go to the Pewter City Gym and get my badge."

Misty was confused by Ash's attitude. "How can you be sure that you will win, Ash? I know that you have a Kirlia, a Metapod, and a Pidgeotto, but they don't really work well against the Pewter City Gym Leader's pokemon," she asked.

Ash grinned, causing Misty to blush while making the other girls smolder with hatred. "Not to worry, Misty," he replied. "I have a secret weapon that will dominate.

-Pewter City Gym-

The gang walked into the gym. They heard a voice in the darkness.

"Halt! Who dares set foot in my gym?"

Ash confidently replied, "I, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, challenge the Gym Leader to a battle."

Out of the shadows walked a dark-skinned man. He said, " Well, then I accept your challenge. Prepare yourself for-" He cut himself off as he saw the number of girls around Ash. Ash, being the idiot that he is, figured that it was nothing. However, th girls saw this and huddled closer around Ash. Brock's jaw dropped to the ground and then he sweat dropped. _But I didn't even make a move yet! _he whined inside his head.

They got to the battlefield and the referee began the introduction. When he finished, Brock decided to make the first move.

"Alright, Ash," he said. "Prepare yourself! Go Geodude!" A Geodude appeared and started flexing. Ash smiled, knowing that he had this round.

"Son, crush the enemy!" he said as he brought out Son. Brock panicked when he saw the Riolu. "But how?" he asked. "Riolu's aren't found in the Kanto region."

Ash smirked. "I found it while it was being attacked by a Fearow. I then saved it when it allowed me to capture it. Now, Son, use **Bulk Up**!' he commanded the Riolu. Riolu then flexed its muscles, causing his attack and defense to increase.

Brock started to get nervous. A fighting type was hard enough, but when it started to raise its stats it became a nearly-impossible challenge. "Geodude, use **Magnitude**!" he ordered the rock pokemon. Geodude then prepared to launch the unpredictable ground attack, hoping to get a magnitude of 10 to knock out the fighting type.

Ash frowned. If Son got hit with the magnitude, and the chances of a high magnitude were...high, then his advantage would be for nothing. "Son, intercept with an **Extreme Speed/Mach Punch **combo!"

Son burst out at a ridiculously fast speed, coupled with a strong fighting move that was also extremely fast, instantly knocked out the poor Geodude. Brock was shocked. The Riolu already knew **Extreme Speed**. he knew that Ash had already won. He wondered what other moves Son knew.

"Nice shot Ash," he said with a sigh. "However, my next pokemon won't be so much of a push over. Go Onix! Use **Dig**!"

Brock brought out the gigantic rock snake pokemon, who instantly went underground.

Ash was unfazed. "Son, use your Aura to sense when Onix will appear. When the ime is right, jump up and dominate with **Hyper Beam**!"

Son closed his eyes and focused his Aura. He found out when Onix was about to strike and jumped up at the last second. As soon as Onix was in sight, he used a **Hyper Beam **on the Onix, which pretty much garuanteed an instant win. When the energy burst was over, Onix was shown completely out-of-commision.

Brock's jaw smashed into the floor when Son used ** Hyper Beam**. It seemed so young, yet it knew such overpowered attacks.

Ash ran out and hugged Son. "Thank you Son," he said tearfully to the surprised Riolu.

Son was taked aback to Ash's actions. He hugged back, however. _It was not because of me, but because of your leadership that allowed me to do this. You should not be thanking me, but I to you_. Ash chuckled at Son's response. He figured that the Aura pokemon would have a humble reply.

Brock cleared his throat, breaking the two apart. "Thank you, Ash, for the amazing battle. Not many people use fighting types in this gym, only water and grass, with the occasional challenger using a fire type. I present to you...the Pewter City Gym Badge." he announced.

Ash took the badge and began to pose. "Alright," he said. "I got my first gym badge!" The girls giggled at the sight, while Misty was still shocked by Son's power, and Brock just sweat dropped.

The group were leaving the Gym when they were stopped by Brock.

"Hey Ash," he said. "My dream is to become a pokemon breeder. Since you are on a journey, you are sure to meet many fascinating pokemon. I wish to join your group so that I may study these pokemon."

Ash sweat dropped at the idea. "Okay...but you're cooking, got it?"

Brock silently cheered. "YE-I mean sure."

The group began to leave the city after Brock left the Gym under his brother's hands. Suddenly, they encountered Gary, Ash's childhood friend and rival.

"Hey Ashy-boy I guess you must have won your Gym badge. I bet you barely scraped through, heh. Oh, and who are these fine ladies? You don't want to be stuck with a loser like him, do you?" he asked the group in a pitiful attempt to flirt with the girls.

The girls just glared at him before hugging Ash, causing Gary's mouth to drop with such force that it actually cracked the ground. Meanwhile, Brock started to cry comically at being left out.

"Whatever, Gary, you probably just got lucky using your Squirtle," Ash sneered.

Gary began to get pissed, first at the attention Ash was recieving and the looks he was getting form the girls and Ash. "Fine, you think you're so great, huh? Then I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Ash laughed. "Very well."

They found a clearing and had Brock be the referee. They decided to have a 3-on-3 match. After the introductions were made, Gary decided to have the first move.

"Alright, Pidgey, ready for battle!" A Pidgey came fluttering out.

Ash grinned. This was too easy. He decided to get back at Gary for all the times he was mocked and embarrased. "Prepare yourself, Gary. Gardevoir, crush the competition."

Gary paled when he saw Ash's Gardevoir come out and give him a hug before going onto the battlefield. This was not going to be easy.

"Alright, Pidgey, use **Sand Attack** to blind the Gardevoir!" Pidgey was about to blow the sand when Ash barked out a command.

"Gardevoir, **Thunderbolt**!" Gardevoir smirked and sent a bolt of lightning at Pidgey, instatly knocking it out.

Gary paled when he saw his pokemon get knocked out in one hit. Since Ash's Gardevoir was so OP and actually listened to him, Gary was certain he lost.

He hesistated before throwing out one of his new pokemon. "Go-"

**So how's that for a second chapter? Sorry I had to end in a cliffhanger but I had to finish the chapter soon. Remember to keep an eye out for when I publish the new story on how Ash and Misty met and PM which legendary you want Ash to have next. Remember, though, he will not battle with it until later in the story, so if you want to Ash to overpower with a Mew it's not going to happen for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter and remember to review. I don't care if you flame or criticize, I just want to know your thoughts on the story and how to make it better. Just remember, this is my first story. On that note, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, let's just say that Ash would age and he would actually use his head.**

**Hey guys, I'm back. You may have noticed that I am uploading rather quickly. This is because of two reasons:**

**1. I have read other fanfics and I know how long it takes for a new chapter to be uploaded, so I figured I should destroy the tradition.**

**2. Over the holidays, my cousins from Canada will stay over for the holidays. I do not know if I will upload over that time, so I wanted to make sure you guys have at least 5 chapters before then.**

**On a side note, I will continue to take requests for the harem. Just remember, I will not add them immediately, but will rather spread it over the course of the story.**

**Please continue to write which legendary you wish Ash to receive first. I will reveal who it is at chapter 4. I will not allow Arceus, as he is THE fucking God of the pokeverse. Rather, I will have it so that Ash can call on him for help when he is at the finals of the league or maybe against Team Rocket, but since Ash is still getting stronger yet dominated his first Gym Battle, I'm not sure if this will be necessary. So far, I have Rayquaza, Celebi, and Deoxys as requests. I am perfectly fine with this but I want to see how many other legendaries get called upon.**

**ultimateCCC: Thank you for asking. I will have the girls get the pokemon you see them use in the games but do send your requests about what pokemon they should catch. This applies to Ash as well.**

**Well, enough stalling. Now let's return to what pokemon Gary (the cocky idiot) will bring out.**

Gary gulped after seeing his Pidgey get wiped out. He quickly recalled it and sent out his newest pokemon out.

"Go, Raticate!"

Ash was surprised. Last time he saw Gary's Raticate, it was a Rattata (**Like I said, I will post the missing link soon. Remember, it will be called A Different Journey Of Ash Ketchum: Meeting Misty.**). Being a normal type, it would be easily destroyed by Son. However, he could not substitute and didn't want to waste his Gardevoir's power just to have a type advantage.

"Gardevoir, use **Thunder Wave**!" Ash's Gardevoir sent out a wave of electric energy that hit Gary's Raticate, thus paralyzing it.

Gary groaned. He had hoped that since his Raticate knew **Agility**, it could just tire out the Gardevoir. However, that strategy was now rendered useless.

"Raticate, stand strong and use **Hyper Fang**!" His Raticate struggled against the paralysis and somehow had the strength to use the attack.

Ash smirked. This was another win in the bag. "Gardevoir, dodge with **Teleport** and then crush him with **Moonblast**!" His Gardevoir obeyed the order and wiped out the poor Raticate.

Gary paled even further as he saw his pokemon go down in one attack. He saw his cheerleaders still cheering for him, although they seemed to cast jealous looks on the girls that were rooting for Ash.

He recalled his Raticate and sent out his last pokemon, the one he was training for several days now. It was close to evolving and he knew it. He just needed that one battle to spark its evolution.

Magikarp.

As Gary brought out his Magikarp, he saw Ash trying his hardest not to laugh while everyone else just face palmed at Gary's move. Did he not recall that Gardevoir knew **Thunderbolt**?

"Magikarp, use **Splash **to get into the air and then hit him with **Tackle**!" His Magikarp somehow managed to leap into the air and then prepared to attack Gardevoir.

Ash shook his head. This round was over. "**Psychic**." His Gardevoir used it and suspended the Magikaarp in the air. Suddenly, Magikarp began glowing a bright white light. When the light died down, a Gyrados was in it's place."

Gary smiled finally the battle was going his way. However, before he could do anything, the **Psychic** slammed the Gyrados into the ground, which knocked it out.

Gary could not believe it. Even with one of the most powerful non-legendaries by his side, he had still lost the battle. He was also disappointed that his Gyrados didn't even lose to a super-effective move.

Ash smiled. "Well, Gary, looks like I finally put you in your place."

Gary gritted his teeth. "I only lost because of your little Gardevoir. None of your other pokemon can stand against my most powerful one."

Ash grinned. "Bring it on."

Ash recalled Gardevoir and Gary recalled his Gyrados. He then sent out a Wartortle.

"So, Ash, how are you going to beat this one without your OP-as-fuck Gardevoir?"

"Easy. Son, end this!"

Gary's jaw dropped yet again when he saw Ash send out a Riolu. He decided not to question where Ash found it. Hell, Ash was getting rare pokemon, next thing you know he will get a legendary, he joked.

If only he knew.

"Alright, Son, use **Bulk Up**!" Son began flexing his muscles,which impressed the Wartortle and began to unnerve him.

"Wartortle, use **Withdraw** and then use **Bide**!" Gary was hoping to take out at least one of Ash's pokemon.

Ash grinned. "Sorry, Gary, but this round is mine. Son! Use **Extreme Speed/Mach Punch** combo!" Son rushed at the Wartortle so quickly that the turtle pokemon didn't have time to use **Withdraw**. When the dust cleared, it showed Wartortle clearly knocked out while Son was just standing there like nothing happened. Suddenly, Son began to glow and a Lucario took the place of the Riolu.

_Father, have I...evolved__?_ Son asked Ash.

Ash smiled. "Yes, Son, and now your can also use **Close Combat **and **Bone Rush**, according to the Pokedex.

Son sighed in relief, as he feared that Ash might have been against his evolution. Meanwhile, everyone else's jaws dropped at the fact that Ash had yet another powerful pokemon in his arsenal. Gary moaned, as he knew that it would be even harder to beat Ash now. Brock couldn't believe that Ash could get so lucky: with girls and pokemon. The girls (except Misty), smiled as they watched their love (albeit one-sided at the moment) grew stronger everyday.

Gary recalled Wartortle. "Well, Ash, knowing that you have such powerful pokemon in your arsenal, I'm pretty sure that I will have to train harder to beat you."

Ash's expression hardened. "Don't you dare call them an "arsenal." They are living creatures, and are treated as part of my family. I will not have you insult them by calling them weapons."

Gary gulped and stepped back. Clearly, Ash meant what he said and that he truly cared about his pokemon.

Unbeknownst to them, this act of kindness did not go unnoticed.

-In the shadows of the forest-

"Oh crap," said Mew and Celebi together. They knew that Arceus's chosen one cared about pokemon but they did not expect him to treat him as family.

Mew said to Celebi, "I guess half the council owes Arceus a few favors." Celebi shrugged, as this didn't really affect her. She supported Arceus's thoughts on how Ash was his chosen and so she didn't have to do anything for the others. If there was anything a legendary hated, it was having to owe favors.

"Let's head back, Mew, Meloetta," she said. Mew agreed but Meloetta was too lovestruck to move. Apparantly, she was infatuated with Ash.

Mew laughed. "Oh my Arceus, he will be furious when he hears about this." She then teleported then back to Arceus's Hall of Legends. She thought, _I wonder how Arceus's little clone project is going. If this worked out perfectly, Ash would be able to silence his oppressors while also getting a powerful legendary by his side._

-Giovanni's secret lab-

"Soon, my beautiful creation, you and I will rule this universe, with you as my sword and I as your ruler. No one will dare oppose us, not even Arceus."

-Hall of Legends (Arceus's Dimension)-

When the trio got back, they noticed that all the legends were assembled there to await their report. Mew explained how kind Ash was to his pokemon, surprising some legends while annoying the others who realized that they would have to give Arceus a few favors.

To everyone's surprise, Arceus and Deoxys began to laugh alongside. It was one thing to even hear Arceus laugh or Deoxys to even make a sound, let alone laugh alongside. Deoxys explained, "We tried to warn you that Arceus's chosen one was pure of heart but you had to be so stubborn and make the wager!" they then laughed even more.

Then Mew decided to deliver the final news. "Oh, and guys, Meloetta is in love with him." Everyone (except Mew, Celebi and Meloetta) froze at the statement. Celebi giggled while Meloetta just blush and sighed at the memory.

Arceus groaned. "Oh me, why does this have to get complicated. Meloetta, you will join the human eventually. We just need you to be patient a little longer."

Meloetta huffed at not being able to join her crush immediately. Latios thought to himself, _That human better not become too close to Latias! She has shown interest in humans before but if this so-called chosen one dare lay a hand on her without my permission, I will brutally sever his limbs and castrate him so that no female will take interest in him any longer!_

Latios then noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him while sweat dropping, he then realized that he had thought out loud and face palmed himself.

Arceus decided to break the silence. "...Okay, creepy overprotective brother syndrome aside, one of you will join his family now, after the meeting. I will have it so that he may use all our powers to defeat the forces of evil. I will have Dialga, Palkia and Girartina have children so that they may resume their posts while lending him their dimension's power. I myself will give him a portion of his power.

Dialga groaned. "So what you're saying is, the others get to kick ass while I have to make sure no weird-ass paradoxes occur? Wow."

Palkia retorted, "Hey, at least you don't have to make sure the whole damn universe doesn't tear itself apart."

Giratina had dad enough. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I HAVE A FUCKING ALTERNATE REALITY TO DEAL WITH YET YOU DON"T SEE ME COMPLAINING, DO YOU?!"

After Giratina's rant, everyone fell quiet. Whenever Giratina raged, something bad was bound to happen.

Arceus finally spoke. "Enough. If you do not want to stay at your positions, I will have your children do it for you. Now then, without further delay, the first legendary to join Ash will be-"

**And that wraps up chapter 3! Stay tuned to find out which legendary he will get. Remember, this depends on your choice. The most popular one will be first. Mewtwo and Mew will join him only during the pokemon movies.**

**Also, please write down whether you believe Ash should have aura powers or not.**

**On that note, remember to review and I will see you later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Okay, so guys, I won't be able to post regularly since I am limited to 20 minutes on the computer during weekdays now. Sorry for the delays.**

**Also, some of you may seen a guest reviewer just trash-talking my stories. That person is using my real name in hopes of making you guys either hate me or my stories. I have deleted their comments but because of their actions, I now have to activate review moderations. I don't care if you flame. I am doing this because they are trying to ruin my online life. Do not take it the wrong way if I accidentally remove your comment.**

**Okay, all seriousness aside, these are the legendary polls:**

**Xerneas: 2**

**Yveltal: 1**

**Mew: 2**

**Mewtwo: 1**

**Lugia: 1**

**Celebi: 2  
><strong>

**Latias: 4**

**Latios: 1**

**Azelf: 1**

**Meloetta: 1**

**Zekrom: 1**

**Diancie: 1**

**Genesect: 1**

**Darkrai: 2**

**Dialga: 1**

**Rayquaza: 3**

**Deoxys: 1**

**Articuno: 1**

**So Latias wins with 4 votes. Hoever, since you guys are such loyal viewers, I will add the three that have 2 votes (Mew, Celebi, Xerneas, and Darkrai) soon. They may come later in this chapter or maybe in the next. I will say for certain he will have all 4 before chapter 10. As for Rayquaza, I will have him soon after Latias.**

**harem king: NO, Mewtwo is not a female. It was complicated enough when during the movie Mewtwo had a female voice. I don't want to follow that path.**

**As for the person who asked if Gardevoir or Meloetta will be in the harem, I must disappoint you and say no. Rather, I will have them just openly show their feelings to Ash.**

**Don't worry, the ones that had one vote will come as a ****priority before the other legendaries.**

**Lastly, I pretty much failed at the Meeting Misty chapter. So, I ask that you PM me if you want to create your own Meeting Misty Chapter. All I ask is that it involves :**

**Ralts evolving into Kirlia**

**Capuring Pidgeotto and Metapod**

**Getting attacked by Spearows**

**Seeing Ho-oh**

**Meeting Misty (duh)**

**Team Rocket**

**Fighting Gary's Rattata**

**These are the ****necessary elements of the Meeting Misty chapter. If you want to, PM me your chapter. I will check over your story and whoever gets their chapter picked gets a special shoutout in the next chapter as well as getting full control over the Meeting Misty chapter (i.e. anything they want to change, I will change it for them, no questions asked) This is optional so you are not obligated to do this in order to keep on reading the stories.**

**Now without further ado, I present you chapter 4.**

"-Latias!"

Everyone was shocked by this decision, while Latios fumed, Meloetta huffed and Latias just tilted her head in confusion.

Latios was the first to reply. "Um, lord, why the hell would my sister be first?"

Arceus sighed. "She needs to go as she can learn away from your protection. Seriously, I swear everytime I see her, you're ten feet away hiding in the shadows to kill whoever goes near her.

Latias blushed in embarrasment. "Okay lord, when do I go?"

"Soon. And I want Darkrai to accompany you."

Everyone was in stunned silence. Then Darkrai spoke up.

"Oh hell no, I am not letting a kid control me."

A vein popped on Arceus's face. "No one asked for your opinion."

Then Cresselia spoke up. "Um, lord, don't you remember the last time someone thought they could control Darkrai? He nearly took out half the pokemon population in Sinnoh before we managed to destroy his pokeball."

Darkrai decided to make a quick joke. "Hey, just because you never let me knock you up doesn't mean someone else can't control-" He was stopped by full power **Moonblast** that knocked him out. Hovering over him was a pissed Cresselia while everyone else sweat dropped. Even Latios wasn't dumb enough to annoy Cresselia. The only reason why Darkrai wasn't obliterated yet was because they had this weird love/hate thing going on. They were even together one time until a female Zoroark had the cheek to flirt with him while it was a full moon.

The Zoroark population will never be the same. Nor will Darkrai ever get rid of the feeling of getting smacked around with **Psycho Cuts. **(How she did that, he had no idea. He was a bloody Dark type, after all.)

"...Okay," said Arceus hesitantly. "So Darkrai won't go first after all. Okay, Rayquaza, you're next."

Rayquaza exploded. "No offense my lord, but I am NOT letting a noob use my power. He only has one gym badge, for your sake."

Arceus sighed. "This 'noob' destroyed his opponents. Now go down there and help him out before I have Deoxys show you up again. Besides, you have always complained of not being able to go on a journey."

Rayquaza sighed. It was true. All his life he could only make sure that Groundon and Kyogre didn't accidentally destroy the earth with their uncontrollable weather powers.

"Fine! But this human better be strong enough to beat me in a battle first, or I will not follow him. Come, Latias, it is time to meet Ash." He then left.

All the other legendaries just sweat dropped. "What an attitude..." said Deoxys.

Rayquaza heard this and fired a **Hyper Beam **at point-blank range and destroyed everything but Deoxys's gem.

Let's just say he will be regenerating until he meets Ash.

-Ash (2 days later)-

Ash was smiling. He had managed to teach his Beedrill **Pin Missle, Endure,** **Assurance**, **P****oison Jab**, **Endeavor**, and **Fell Stinger**. He could not believe how hard his Beedrill could train. His Gardevoir had also improved: it had learned **Hypnosis**, **Dream Eater**, **Captivate**, and had even learned how to use **Skill Swap** without the need for a move tutor, a rare occurrence. He had, however, been most proud of his Lucario. It had learned the following moves:

**Calm Mind**

**Focus Blast**

**Aura Sphere**

**Dragon Pulse**

**Sky Uppercut**

**Magnet Rise**

**Force Palm**

**Earthquake**

**Giga Impact**

**Flash Cannon**

**Power-Up Punch**

**Dark Pulse**

Ash just couldn't believe his luck. He had also managed to evolve his Metapod into a Butterfree. The only non-final evolution pokemon in his party was Pidgeotto, who made up for it by learning:

**Mirror Move**

**Hurricane**

**Steel Wing**

**Swift**

He left Butterfree at the lab just so Butterfree could relax. He admired his pokemon's strength. There was only one problem. Since Ash just started about 5 days ago, the attacks were rather weak compared to their actual forms, but could still do a number on other pokemon.

He started to wonder what pokemon he would have next. Then he heard a roar.

Ash looked at the sky and paled at the sight. There were not one, but two legendaries coming down at him.

"Ra-rayquaza and Latias, what are you doing here?"

Rayquaza sighed. _We are here to join your team ONLY if you can beat us in a battle. You can use however many pokemon you want. You must beat both of us, or neither of us will join you._

Ash blinked. "With all due respect, you don't seem to want to join my team. I will only take in those who want to join me. Sorry, but until you have mad up your mind, good day."

Latias and Rayquaza were confused. Here was the perfect opputunity for Ash to catch a legendary, yet he put their interests ahead of his. They now knew he truly was a good soul.

_Wait Ash, you have proven your goodwill. We wish to join you but we want to make sure you are worthy of our powers,_ Rayquaza quickly said before Ash left.

Ash sighed. "Fine, but remember, you may leave if you wish to. Who is first?"

Latias cooed and came first. When she saw Ash she blushed slightly, but it was too subtle for him to notice. Ash decided that using Son would leave him at a severe disadvantage, so he decided to bring out Beedrill. When Beedrill came out, it bowed at Latias before assuming a battle position.

Ash started the battle with a poison jab, which dealt some moderate damage to Latias. Latias got annoyed and attempted to destroy Beedrill with a **Mist Ball**, but Ash saved Beedrill with **Endure**, leaving it barely able to stand. Ash then groaned and used the cheapest strategy of all time: **Endeavor**. The attack connected, and Latias was struggling to keep afloat. Latias then attempted to use **Mistball**, but Beedrill managed to avoid the attack and finished her off with **Fell Stinger**. Latias was then captured and Beedrill's stats began to rise.

Rayquaza was impressed. Ash had won even though he was at a disadvantage. Rayquaza swore that he would not fall so easily.

_Well done Ash. You used a cheap move like **Endeavor**, but a win is a win. However, I will not go down so easily!_

Ash smiled. This was the battle he wanted, one where he could freely enjoy battling a tough opponent. "You did good, now return Beedrill. Go, Gardevoir!"

Rayquaza blinked when he saw the Psychic/Fairy type appear. _Great, _he mentally groaned_, now I can't use my most powerful attacks._

Ash decided to start off the battle with **Hypnosis**. Rayquaza tried to fight the hypnotic waves but soon fell asleep. He was then hit with a powerful **Moonblast**, that somehow sent him staggering. Ash smiled, but frowned when Rayquaza let loose a **Sleep Talk** that sent out a massive **Hyper Beam** that left Gardevoir barely conscious. Ash then had Gardevoir use **Dream Eater** to heal and sent one more **Moonblast** that finally allowed him to capture Rayquaza.

He then brought out the two and healed them. "There you are now healed. If you want to, I will release you."

Latias and Rayquaza were shocked. This boy was truly sincere in his attempts to let those that were uncompliant leave. They decided to stay with Ash and the three went back to the girls.

-scene break to the girls-

Since Ash was gone, the whole place was a mess. Brock was rolling on the floor in pain after Sabrina used her psychic powers to throw a cup of boiling tea at his crotch after he tried to hit on her. Misty and Cynthia were arguing about who Ash belonged to. The remaining girls kept on a lookout just to make sure they had a heads-up when Ash returned.

-script of Misty's and Cynthia's conversation.-

Misty: He's mine!

Cynthia: Hell, no sister. He's for all of us.

Misty: What do you mean "all of us?" I saw him first, therefore I get to keep him.

Cynthia: You know what? We were going to let you be a part of our group but if you're going to be the whiny little bitch that you are, then screw you!

Diantha: HE"S HERE! SHUT THE HELL UP, HE"S HERE, ARCEUS DAMN IT!"

The girls all turned and looked at Ash.

"Hi Ash," Misty said while fluttering her eyelashes. "How was your training?"

Ash blinked. "Um, Misty, do you have something in your eyes? Because at the rate you're fluttering your lashes, you could blow away a freaking Golem."

The others sweat dropped at Ash's denseness. Misty then grumbled and left. She then whispered to Cynthia, "You can have him. Anyone who can't tell someone is trying to get close with them isn't bother trying."

Ash then said, "Hey guys, check out my two new team members." He then threw out Rayquaza's and Latia's balls.

**Like I said, I apologize for the delays. I might not have a chapter over the weekend, though. Anyway, please review and PM me your stories and ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. **

**Like I said, I'm sorry for the delays, but I have a more serious reason now. You see, I may or may not have accidentally pissed off my dad to the point I can't use the computer for a while. The point is, I may update even less frequently than before, but I can assure you that I will do my best to update as soon as I can. **

**Thank you all for your support. It pleases me that some of you have a heart.**

**Whoever asked about the chapter lenghs, I am sorry about that the chapters are short. I am trying to upload as soon as possible and I do try to keep to a 2k+ word minimum. As for the person who requested Erika, all it takes is for a request and that person gets rpiority over those that don't get requested.**

**ultimateCCC: I will try to include baby pokemon. I will say that he will be extremely kind to them, like the rest of his pokemon.****  
><strong>

**starwarrior18: I will include Dawn soon. Seriously, almost all the requests are Dawn and Serena, with the occasional Flannery, Clair, and the new one: Erika.**

**Alright, on with the story!**

When Ash brought out his two legendaries, the girls' mouths smashed into the ground. Misty then facepalmed herself at her stupidity for giving up on Ash before getting a chance to know him, while the others silently laughed at Misty's decision. Brock was nowhere to be seen.

Cynthia was the first to talk. "...So, Ash, care to explain how the hell you got Latias and Rayquaza?"

Ash rubbed his neck. "Well...they actually let me capture them."

Rayquaza then spoke up. _It is true. Master Ash let us into his family. Anyone who interferes..._ He didn't finish the sentence, rather, he just obliterated a conveniently placed abandoned building with **Hyper Beam**.

Ash facepalmed. "Rayquaza, first of all, don't call me 'Master.' It makes me feel too pompous. Second of all, what the hell! My Arceus, I'm beginning to wonder what destruction you could truly do."

Everyone else sweat dropped at the sight of Rayquaza's power. Suddenly, a group of Houndooms appeared and they all used **Fireblast **on Rayquaza, who narrowly avoided the attacks with **Dragon Ascent/Extreme Speed **combo that knocked out all the Houndooms. When the dust cleared, it showed Team Rocket recalling their fainted pokemon.

"Stay out of this, kid, the boss heard that a Latias and Rayquaza were sighted here, so unless you want us to take your pokemon as well, back off." All of the other Rocket members threw out Crobats while the leader threw out a Kingdra.

"Screw that! Gardevoir, use **Psychic **to take out those Crobats! Latias, **Mist Ball**! Rayquaza, **Dracon Ascent**!" He then succesfully knocked out all their pokemon and Team Rocket paled at the sight of all their pokemon being knocked out.

"Shit, this guy can control a Latias and a fucking Rayquaza! Fall back!"

The leader then brought out an Alakazam, who **Teleported** the criminals away.

-Giovanni's secret base-

"So let me get this straight, I give my best pokemon available and even my own Kingdra, and you still lost to a kid who only has one badge? This is not going to look good on your record."

"Sir, if I may interject, this boy had a Latias and a Rayquaza that listened to him."

"Interesting. Very well, as those pokemon were legendaries and you clearly had no control over them, I will excuse this failure. Don't let this happen again." The leader of the group thanked Giovanni and left quickly before he changed his mind.

Giovanni then said to the intercom, "All forces direct to the Kanto Region. A boy somehow has control over a Latias and a Rayquaza. They must be captured at all costs. Give me all his pokemon as well. Let that be a lesson to those who dare oppose Teaam Rocket!"

-Hall of Legends-

Arceus had heard Giovanni's claim and snorted. Who was this human to dare oppose the God of the pokeverse? He then sent for Cresselia and Darkrai.

The two arrived, with Darkrai keeping a safe distance from Cresselia. Cresselia smirked at the gesture and asked, "Why did you ask for us?"

Arceus smiled. "I have a special mission for you two. Cresselia, no one in the Team Rocket organization is to have a single night's good rest. Darkrai, plague their nights with nightmares." The two bowed and left.

Darkrai then said, "Lord Arceus is pretty scary when he shows his brutal side, right?"

Cresselia shuddered, 'No shit, Sherlock. If he were to be evil, I fear that he would cause the whole fucking pokeverse to implode on itself because of the sheer power of his evil."

-Ash-

The group had finally gotten a rest, where Brock treated them to a dinner of spaghetti and soy meatballs (let's just say that it is soy meat instead of real meat so we don't have to wonder where he got the meat from) that tasted just as good as the real thing.

Brock shook his head at how lucky Ash was. When he saw Latias and Rayquaza listening to Ash take care of Team Rocket (he was about 20 feet away when that happened), his jaw smashed into the ground so hard that it created a minor earthquake that scared away all pokemon in a 15 feet radius. He smiled and feared what Ash would do to future Gym leaders.

"Great meal, Brock," complimented Ash.

"Hey, it's not easy having so much siblings. You get used to cooking and doing chores after a while."

Sabrina then asked Ash, "Where are you headed next?"

Ash then thought for a second. "I guess I'll go to the next gym, the Cerulean gym." When Misty heard this, she paled but didn't say anything.

-Cerulean city-

The group was just outside when they heard a roar. When they looked up, they paled.

Ho-oh was fighting off an entire squadron of Team Rocket airships. He was doing okay, but **Sacred Fire **can only go so far.

Ash growled, "Team Rocket!" He then sent outLatias and Rayquaza, as well as Pidgeotto. When they saw what was happening, they were so angry that Rayquazq let loose a **Hyper Beam **that managed to obliterate 2 airships. Two down, about 48 to go.

Ash then told Latias to stay and protect the group, while he rode Pidgeotto to help Ho-oh. Rayquaza then met up with Ho-oh.

"Brother Ho-oh! What happened?"

HO-oh groaned in pain. "Those damn criminals were trying to capture me and the three birds. I managed to get the 3 to safety but before I could go away, a bullet grazed my wing and I can't use it now."

Rayquaza was furious and explained to Ash what happened. Ash was outraged and began to glow blue.

"**Criminals! How dare you hurt Ho-oh! You are not worthy of his presence, much less his power! For that you shall pay!" **roared Ash in a strange voice that seemed like 10 voices at once. He then let loose an **Aura Storm **(those who play Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is Lucario's ultimate) that pretty much destruyed everything. He then used some of his Aura to heal Ho-oh before passing out.

Sabrina groaned. "Oh great, he's an Aura user."

Elesa asked, "What do you have against them."

"I have nothing against them, though my father hates them vehemently."

Skyla asked, "Why is that?"

"Aura and Psychic are meant to be opposite energies, like Dialga and Palkia. But what I don't get is why Arceus would allow me and Ash to be together."

Ho-oh then spoke up. _Arceus has allowed you all to be his others because he trusts you above all others. Be warned, there will be many others joining him. But as Ash seems a little too dense to realize your feelings, I will help you with this._ He then blessed the girls.

_There, now soon Ash will lose his __obliviousness and return your feelings. _Ho-oh then left.

When Ash woke up, he groaned in pain. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

Diantha was quick to reply. "Let's just say you can use Aura and that you saved Ho-oh. When you saved Ho-oh, the strain was too much for your body to handle." Everyone then looked at her. "What?" she asked. "I did a fair amount of studying in the field of Aura before."

"There's a field of Aura?" asked Ash.

"It was a weird elementary school."

The group then entered the gym. There, they saw Gary get his badge, but no evidence of a battle was found.

**(I'm going to skip the whole "no battling" thing and Misty's rage just to save time)**

Misty first sent out Staryu. Ash smirked and brought out Son.

Misty began the battle with an **Aqua Ring**, just to slowly regenerate if Ash was to waste time. Sure enough, Ash told Son to use **Bulk Up** to boost his attack and Defense. Misty then used **Bubble** but Ash quickly dodged it with **Extreme Speed** and knocked out Staryu with **Aura** **Sphere**. Misty then sent out Goldeen, which started off the battle with **Rainy Day**. Ash took advantage of Goldeen not using any attack moves and did **Close Combat**. The attack would have knocked out Goldeen, but it managed to avoid some of the punches and kicks due to Swift Swim, leaving it barely conscious. Ash then ended Goldeen's misery by using** Bullet Punch**, and took out Misty's second pokemon. Misty was down to her Starmie, who she knew was going to have a hard time. She attempted to take out Son with a **Hydro Pump** but Son dodged it with **Extreme Speed/Agility **combo. When she saw Son use **Hyper Beam**, she knew it was over. As the smoke cleared, it showed Starmie knocked out completely. Misty then lowered her head. She had lost.

**(Anyway, I'm skipping over the next few parts. Ash gets badge, Misty calls for a substitute, they go out of the city, get ambushed by Team Rocket (Jessie and James) and then beat the crap out of said criminals. Okay, so now here is my own rendition of how Ash met Squirtle.)**

Ash and co. were walking down a forest when they saw a crying Squirtle running away from an angry trainer with a large stick. Hate filled Ash as he saw the Squirtle trip and fall victim to the branch. Ash walked up to them.

"-what you get! That's what you get for running away, you little piece of shit!" roared the trainer.

Ash finally broke. "Hey, noob, leave the poor Squirtle alone. Let's have a battle, if I win, you leave the poor thing with me. If you win, I give up everything I have.

The trainer snorted. "Good luck with that, I already have 5 gym badges. Ash rolled his eyes and thought _This boy needs an attitude lesson. I'm going to use Rayquaza to troll him_.

The trainer sent out a Golem. "Beat that, idiot!"

Ash smiled. "Rayquaza, crush the competition."

The trainer's jaw dropped comically as he saw the mighty dragon appear. He was so majestic, as soon as he appeared, Golem started groveling at his feet. The trainer groaned. What had he gotten into?

"Begin!"

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I was hoping to get you one soon, as once my cousins arrive, I will have no time to update.**

**Also, so far I will have Kabutops, Absol, Shedinja, Tyranitar and Porygon-Z joining his team. If you have any other pokemon you would want Ash to have please PM me or review.**

** As always, please review. And to those that celebrate it, Merry Christmas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Hey guys, sorry I was out so long but I was in a food coma after Christmas dinner. I ate so much lobster that I think I may have passed out at the dinner table...**

**During Boxing Day (remember, cousins from Canada), I overstuffed myself with lamb. Who knows, I might get filet mignon soon! (unlikely)**

**Okay, I'll shut up now...**

**Anyway, I will include Mew and Darlrai in this chapter. I may or may not put in Celebi/Xerneas later in chapter 7.**

**The harem rankings are finally in!**

**1. Serena**

**2. Dawn**

**3. Erika/Giselle/Bianca**

**By a narrow majority, Serena will appear in this chapter, and she will join the harem in the next one. I am also contemplating whether Domino and/or Hilda will join. Please tell me so I can decide.**

**On with the story!**

The trainer with the Golem immediately shot a **Rock Blast**, which was easily avoided. Ash had Rayquaza send out a **Hyper Beam** which was blocked by **Protect**. Rayquaza then went into the air and started spamming **Hyper Beams**. The sheer number of them overtook Golem and wiped it out. Meanwhile, Rayquaza looked as if nothing happened. the trainer with the Golem went wide eyed as he recalled his fallen pokemon.

"How did you use so much **Hyper Beams **without having to recharge?"

"Rayquaza takes in energy through the so essentially he's not losing anything at all."

The trainer gritted his teeth. He sent out his next pokemon, a Cryogonal.

"How the hell did you get a Cryogonal?!"

"I traded with a guy from Johto who traded with a guy from Hoen who traded with a guy from Sinnoh and he traded with someone from Unova."

"Okay...how did you say all that without gasping for air?"

"...Practice?"

Ash sweatdropped at the trainer's answer. He didn't hear the boy scream out an order for **Blizzard **and that attack nearly knocked out Rayquaza. However, Rayquaza held on by the kindness expressed by Ash refused to give up on his trainer. He managed to use **Dragon Ascent **and obliterated the Cryogonal with a point-blank **Hyper Beam**.

Ash smiled at the sight. After the trainer recalled his Cryogonal, he ran out and hugged his Rayquaza for his strong will.

The trainer spoke up. "Hey, you're good. How many badges do you have."

"Um...2?"

The trainer was shocked by the statement. A trainer so f-ing powerful, and only a beginner.

"Alright, I won so give up your Squirtle, 'cause evidently you don't want it."

The trainer sighed and tossed the Squirtle's poke ball at Ash. The Squirtle ran up to Ash and hugged him for fear that he would have to go back to his abusive trainer. The group then left the scene.

-Arceus's Dimension-

In Arceus's realm, all the legends were touched by Ash's kindness and how strong his bond with Rayquaza became. Suddenly, Darkrai spoke up.

"I volunteer to join the Chosen One's side. Anybody else?"

Only Mew rose up, as everyone else would either come in later or still had doubts about Ash's purity.

"Very well. Come Mew, it is time to meet this Chosen One in person."

-Ash and Co.-

After getting Squirtle, the gang decided to rest in a nearby forest. Suddenly, Latias came towards him and spoke nervously.

_Ash, I think you need to come the clearing._

Ash was confused by the request but went there anyway. There, they saw Darkrai and Mew.

"L-lord Darkrai and Mew, what are you two doing here?"

_Ash, me and Darkrai wish to join your team._

Ash nearly passed out when he heard that statement. If he accepted, he would have _4_ legends.

"Okay, but are you sure you want to do this?"

The two legends smiled. Now, they knew that Ash truly had an honorable reputation.

_Yes._

Ash shrugged and threw two more poke balls at them. It dinged without a fight. He noticed that two of his poke balls were missing, probably so that he wouldn't have to worry about the professor getting a heart attack at seeing the two legends.

When he returned to camp, he told the others about this. All were shocked to see Ash getting a ridiculous amount of legends by his side. Suddenly, Ash remembered that he was neglecting his Gardevoir recently and brought her out. When she came out, it was evident that she had tears in her eyes before she ran away (again). Ash became worried and ran after her.

When he finally found her, he was shocked to see her in a net made by Team Rocket. The trio became nervous when they realized this was Ash's pokemon but before they could do anything about it, Ash brought out Son to use **Hyper Beam**. Ash then ran up to his hurt pokemon.

"Gardevoir, are you alright?" he asked. His Gardevoir had silent tears flowing down before she cried into his chest.

_I'm sorry Ash, I thought you no longer needed me._

"Why would I not need you? You are my most loyal pokemon, who would virtually destroy this planet if it meant saving me. No matter what, I will never abandon you."

His Gardevoir was touched by this. _Thank you Ash. The thing is, I have been keeping some things to myself. Today is the day I let it loose. _ She then kissed Ash.

_It's alright if you don't accept me as your mate. Just promise me you will never forget about me, even if you find yourself a mate. As long as you love me as family, I will respect your decision._

Ash blushed when he realized what was going on (**Ho-oh's blessing finally worked!**). "I will never forget you, Gardevoir."

The two then flew back on Rayquaza's back. They met up with the group and then they all prepared for the third gym-Surge.

-time skip 2 days to Lt. Surges gym-

Ash and co. have finally reached the gym. During this time, Ash caught the giant Dragonite that was outside Bill's lighthouse and swore to begin training it as soon as possible after the gym battle. He also saved a start Absol from the hands of Team Rocket, gaining a formidable pokemon in his team.

The most remarkable thing was that the 5 girls finally admitted their love to Ash. Ash, with the help of Ho-oh's blessing, was finally not dense enough to realize that the girls wanted something more than friendship and accepted their harem. Misty remarkably stood alongside her promise to leave Ash alone, to prove that she was a strong woman (although her cries could be heard throughout the nights). Brock sunk into depression at the romance that Ash was experiencing.

Now to the present.

"Ash," whined Sabrina. "Are we there yet?"

Ash kissed her forehead, pissing off the other girls while earning a maddening blush from the psychic. "Yes, dear, we are finally here."

The group stepped inside where Lt. Surge met them. They decided to have a 2 on 2 battle, since somehow Surge heard about how Ash dominated his past battles but still had doubts about the rumors. Surge sent out an Electabuzz. Ash decided this was his chance to show his Gardevoir what she truly meant to him-a dependable friend.

"Gardevoir, the fate of the world is in your hands!" With that overdramatic yet true satement, his Gardevoir came out of his pokeball emerging from a black hole just to show-off her power. Ash nearly laughed as he saw the Electabuzz struggle to maintain its balance against the pressure change from the temporary black hole.

"Grr," growled Surge. "Electabuzz, punch that feministic psychopath and show her that men are powerhouses." The Electabuzz charged up a **Thunder Punch** and was about to punch Gardevoir when she used a **Light Screen/Reflect/Barrier** combo that actually pushed the Electabuzz backwards instead. The Gardevoir then used **Psychic **and pretty much destroyed the Electabuzz, which was clearly shown when the smoke cleared and a knocked out Electabuzz was lying on the floor. Lt. Surge growled loudly and sent out his most powerful pokemon, his Raichu. The Raichu started off with a **Thunder **but the sheer strength of Gardevoir's defenses sent the gigantic bolt of lightning smashing back at him. She then used **Hypnosis** which pretty much nullified any threat from the poor Raichu. She ended the match with a **Dream Eater/Psychic **combination, overpowering the Raichu while restoring all lost strength. As the attacks hit, Surge lowered his head, ashamed that he was destroyed so easily. Ash consoled the shattered Gym leader, saying that it was natural to be beaten. This pushed Surge past the breaking point and he threw them out of his gym.

Ash was slightly sad that he had broken the Gym leader's spirit but a kiss from Cynthia changed all that. Brock watched on jealously, vowing that one day, a girl just as hot as her would be at his mercy (**foreshadowing some dark stuff, sorry**).

Ash then brought out his gigantic Dragonite, who initially ignored Ash and even tried to destroy him. However, after a private conversation with Latias (who the colossal dragon began to get a crush on) and Rayquaza (the Dragonite's role model) the Dragonite agreed to help Ash and began training. The Dragonite was surprisingly reliable. In only a day, it had perfected **Dragon Rush **to the point where it would suffer almost no recoil and began to improve **Draco Meteor**. Ash sweat dropped as he saw an entire forest become decimated by the Dragonite's power and the two agreed not to bring out Dragonite until the pokemon league, for fear that they might kill several civilizations. Ironically, the **Dragon Rush** had actually destroyed a Team Rocket outpost that (conveniently) was abandoned for lunch break.

-skip to Serena-

Serena shivered. She didn't even know why she was in this forest. All she knew was that her mother insisted that she take a vacation in the Kanto region. She decided to visit a recommendation, the Fuschia gym, but she became lost on the way. All of a sudden, she tripped on a rock and accidentally disturbed a flock of Spearows/Fearows and a swarm of Beedrill. Serena groaned at her bad luck and hid in a cave. She then unknowingly ran into the clutches of a brutal Team Rocket man, who was known in the area as the man who abducted young women and forced himself on the poor girls. Serena did the obvious. She screamed (**Gee, I wonder where this is going...**).

Fortunately, Ash and the others were just going around the cave when they heard the cry. Ash sent out Son to use his aura to sense out where the scream originated. When the two found Serena and the rapist, they found Serena in tattered clothes with the creepy pedophile about to pull off his pants. Ash, in a fit of disgust and fury, ordered Son to use **Hyper Beam**, to which the infuriated aura pokemon gladly carried out. The man was blown out of the cave, where he conveniently smashed right in front of the local Officer Jenny, who arrested him on charges of rape, pedophilia, attempted rape, and public indecency.

Ash then asked Serena, "Hey are you alright?" Serena didn't reply, all she did was sob into his chest since she was still recovering from the near-rape experience. Ash sighed and carried her out.

When the two reached the group, they found a crowd of people outside about to cheer for Ash exposing the rapist. The girls were initially jealous that Serena was in Ash's arms but gasped in horror that she was in such a terrible condition. Brock began to go red and get hard at seeing some of Serena's intimate parts, but a slap across the face from Misty changed all that.

Soon, they managed to get Serena into some fresh clothes (**She changed inside the cave with a bunch of girls forming a wall to block her from view, you pervs**) and she asked them to escort her to the Fuschia gym. The girls didn't want this to happen but Ash's chivalrous nature enabled her to join the group (**She is not in the harem YET**). Serena found herself blushing every time she looked at Ash. She thought, _Am I falling in love with Ash? Oh Arceus, what do I do now?_

The group then headed towards the Fuschia gym for Ash's 4th badge.

Unbeknownst to them, Arceus was watching the whole ordeal...

**Sorry for the short story after such a long delay. Please review. PM me if you have any questions or requests (remember, no pokeshipping or negaishipping).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support. I will not include Dawn or May in the harem, but rather have them become students/sisters to Ash. **

**Serena...I don't know if I should even include her in the harem, so tell me in your reviews if she should be included.**

**I have decided that Ash will get two Legendaries from each region before the Kanto league. **

**Kanto: Mew and Mewtwo **

**Johto: Lugia and Ho-oh **

**Hoenn: Rayquaza and Latias **

**Sinnoh: Darkrai and Palkia **

**Unova: Kyurem and Victini **

**Kalos: Xerneas and Yveltal **

**The remaining legends will be caught in their own regions (the bird trio will be when the prophecy happens). As I've said, Arceus will be only to call upon, not catch. **

**BTW Do you think I should add Ursula into the harem? I have seen some really good Ash/Ursula stories (check under my followed stories) and I want to give it a shot. If she won't be included, then I will start a separate series with the same pairing. I might also do the same for Ash** **x Cynthia. Anyways, on with the story! **

Arceus smiled. Ash had done many great things recently. He felt that he had to go congratulate him.

-Ash's dream- When Ash fell asleep, he found himself in emptiness. Suddenly, Arceus appeared in front of him.

"L-lord Arceus," stutters Ash. "What brings you here?" Arceus then explained that because Ash had done many meritorious deeds lately, he was granted a single wish. After Ash overcame his shock, he wished that he could communicate with pokemon, so that he could strenghen the bond between his pokemon and him. Arceus was surprised that Ash would use his one wish for such a selfless act but he granted it. Next, Arceus explained that several other legends were joining his team. They were: Lugia, Ho-oh, Darkrai, Palkia, Kyurem, Victini, Xerneas, and Yveltal. After Ash got over the shock that he would get even more pokemon, he tried to protest saying that he wasn't worthy enough for their power. Arceus expelled this by saying that there was no one else in the world who was worthy enough to wield their power. Ash then sighed in defeat and took the offer. Tomorrow, he would wake up to find several pokeballs lining next to him.

Ash woke up and surprise, surprise there were 8 poke balls next to him. He then sent out the pokemon. Th 8 legends came out in their own dramatic ways:

Lugia came out in a hurricane, which awoke everyone else.

Ho-oh appeared in a pillar of flames (**those that play Super Smash Bros. Brawl know what I'm talking about**).

Darkrai arrived out of the shadows while sending off a harmless wave that was similar to **Night Daze**.

Palkia appeared out of an inter-dimensional portal.

Kyurem created an arc of ice and the ground froze as soon as he touched it.

Victina just appeared invisibly while wielding fire.

Xerneas and Yveltal pretty much complimented themselves. Yveltal turned some trees to stone while Xerneas restored their lives.

Ash sweat dropped at their performance. "Wow, guys. If we were in a team contest, I'm pretty sure we would get first prize." Some of the legends nodded.

Diantha quickly asked, "Hey Ash, care to explain how you got **8** more legends?!"

Ash sheepishly replied, "I guess my acts of good will made Arceus think I was worthy enough to wield their power."

He then brought out the rest of his pokemon.

Rayquaza then said, _Ash, let me guess. Arceus?_

"Yeah."

Pidgeotto then said, _Boss, you are one powerful piece of shit._

Ash blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I can now talk to pokemon."

While the pokemon and the girls were in awe of the legends. Misty was crying her eyes out at how she wanted Ash but couldn't because of her rashness. Brock began to fume at all the luck Ash was receiving and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Cynthia," he said. "Come with me for a sec."

Cynthia was confused. "Uh, sure."

When the two reached a distant part of the forest, Brock grabbed her ass.

Cynthia was shocked. "Brock, what are you doing?!"

Brock grinned evilly. "Oh nothing, it's that YOU ARE MINE NOW, SLUT!"

Cynthia realized that he was trying to rape her and screamed, but was slapped afterwards.

"Shut up, bitch," Brock growled. "No one can fucking hear you, even your cheap playboy Ash."

Suddenly, Cynthia's poke ball burst open, revealing a Gible. Apparantly, she heard everything that was happening and was furious. The Gible unleashed a massive **Dragon Rage/Dragon Claw** that knocked away Brock, leaving him unconscious. She then began glowing, evolving into a Gabite.

Cynthia hugged her Gabite, thankful that she was saved from the disgusting pervert (**In this story, Ash is 13, Misty is 14, the rest of the girls are 13 with Cynthia and Diantha being 15, and Brock is 21**).

She then ran back to the group.

-Back to the group-

Ash was smiling as his pokemon were getting along. Suddenly he heard a scream, then an explosion, and finally Cynthia running towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Cynthia," asked Ash. "What's wrong?"

"B-brock tried t-to r-r-rape me. I-I barely m-made i-it out. I-if it wren't for my G-Gabite, I wouldn't have been able to save myself for you, Ash."

Ash was furious. He was aware of his friend's perverted tendencies but didn't know he was capable of rape.

The gang went into Fuschia city (**A/N I know that in the canon they meet Erika first, but I am thinking of having Koga be a part of the team**). They caught up with an Officer Jenney, who was led to where Brock was. They arrested Brock, who struggled at first but stopped when he saw Officer Jenny (**probably because he was daydreaming his sick BDSM fantasies**). Ash comforted Cynthia with a kiss, which almost instantly calmed her down. The girls sighed, knowing that if they broke this up, Ash wouldn't be pleased with this. Misty, however, was extremely heartbroken because her suborn nature refused to back down yet Ash was almost like the dream boy every girl wanted (**screw ****pokeshipping! sorry to those who are pokeshippers**). The group then entered the gym.

Koga was surprised to see Ash. You see (**in this story**), he was actually Ash's close friend when Ash was a child. They greeted each other but Koga went slightly slack jawed when he saw Sabrina giggle and blush when Ash looked at her. He shook his head, realizing that Ash must be something if he could get Sabrina to show her emotions like that. After a little catching up, they began their battle.

Koga first sent out his Crobat, while Ash smirked. Ash then sent out Mew, to Koga's horror. It was a legendary **and **a Psychic type. He was going to have to talk to Ash later.

Ash then said. "You should be honored, old friend, this is the first gym battle I am using a legendary."

Koga realized what Ash was saying. "YOU HAVE MORE LEGENDARIES?!"

Ash only smiled and ordered a **Psychic **attack that instantly knocked the poor Crobat. Koga began sweating when he realized that he had something that might work. He sent out a new pokemon that he got from a friend in Sinnoh, a Drapion.

The Drapion used **Roar**, which sent the Mew flying backwards. Ash was impressed, the Gym Leader actually had some strategy. Unfortunately, this also sent out Yveltal, which sent Koga's jaw smashing into the floor. The Destroyer (**Which is really what Yveltal is, actually**) then used **Ariel Ace**, knocking out the poor bug pokemon. Koga then sent out his strongest pokemon, who he knew was going to lose. It was his Venusaur.

Ash felt bad that he was destroying the poor gym leader and recalled Yveltal, sending out Son instead. The Aura pokemon quickly used **Bullet Punch**, which sent the Venusaur staggering. Koga countered with **Frenzy Plant**, hoping that he could take out at least one of Ash's pokemon. This wasn't the case, as Ash ordered Son to use **Protect**, thereby saving it from the vicious attack. Ash ended with an **Extreme Speed/Bullet Punch** combo that knocked out the Venusaur. Koga recalled his pokemon and commended Ash for his quick thinking and being able to control legendaries. Ash accepted the badge and left the gym.

When they were at the outskirts of the city, Koga ran up to them and asked if he could join their group. The girls were worried that Koga would be another Brock. Koga assured them by saying that he already had a girlfriend. He said that he only wanted to join so that he could travel around the regions and be the Poison Type Elite. Mew then assured them by saying telepathically that Koga had no bad intentions. Ash let Koga join the group and they went to the next gym-Erika's.

-fast forward 5 days to Erika's gym-

The group had taken a while simply because they were training their pokemon.

Diantha's Ralts became a Kirlia.

Cynthia caught a Feebas, who learned **Flail **(**the strongest move a Magikarp/Feebas can learn naturally**).

Skyla evolved her Ducklett into a Swanna.

Elesa somehow got her hands on a Blitzle and a Tynamo.

Serena's Fennekin evolved into a Braxion.

Ash's Pidgeotto evolved into a Pidgeot, but released his Butterfree to be with another one. He also saved a Charmander from an obnoxious trainer and evolved his Squirtle into a Wartortle.

Koga saved a Grimer from a horde of angry city folk, and rescued a Koffing that was, somehow, stuck inside a power plant. It even began choking on the fumes omitted by the plant (**is that even possible?**).

Misty evolved her Staryu into a Starmie, and she saved a Psyduck with severe headaches from falling off a cliff.

Anyways, the group finally entered the gym. The legendaries that were in Ash's team and doubted his purity knew he was a good soul, as he risked his life several times to save the legends from Team Rocket. Ash had even been shot on the side, which was on of the reasons why their progress was so slow. The legends that were in Arceus's dimension that were watching them and still doubted him had lowered their heads in shame, knowing that the Chosen One was truly a good soul. Meanwhile, Arceus beamed at how his Chosen One was winning the hearts of the legends.

When the group got to Erika's gym, they were nearly knocked out by the smells inside. Erika herself, could barely say a thing, since she was too busy blushing at Ash, much to the other girls' annoyances. Koga shook his head, finally admitting that Ash could get girls better than he could.

Erika sent out an Oddish first, who stood no chance against Ash's Pidgoet. Erika then sent out a Gloom that successfully poisoned the Pidgot, but the Gloom was also knocked out in the process. Ash couldn't bear to see his friend in pain and so he removed Pidgeot from the field. Erika finally sent out a Vileplume, who actually stood her ground against Ash's Beedrill, but was taken out by a **Fell Stinger**. Erika was about to give Ash his badge when Team Rocket came and stole all the pokemon Erika owned, as well as even going so low as to capture Erika herself.

Ash was furious and had Gardevoir and Son rescue the pokemon and destroy the balloon while he himself saved Erika. When Erika realized she was in Ash's arms, she blushed and squeaked out a thank you. However, Team Rocket somehow managed to set fire to the gym and it took all of Misty's pokemon and Ash's Wartortle to save the gym. The gym was in ruins and since she had no where else to go, Erika decided to join the group. Ash sighed, if every girl he met wanted to join his group, he was going to have a whole crowd following him. He then asked Serena why she hadn't stayed at Fuschia city.

Serena blushed and said that it was because she decided to travel around the region and collect some pokemon that were native to the Kanto region. Meanwhile, there was a group of people outside who were cheering Ash for saving Erika and the gym (**mostly**). The young men tried to get the girls to go on a date with them, but all were rejected. The young teenage girls and even a few single women tried to flirt (or in the young women's case, seduce) Ash, but several glares from the girls in the group left them grumbling. Koga himself was getting some attention. Being a ninja, he wasn't comfortable with all the attention and just ran out of the city. The rest of the group sweat dropped at ran to catch up with him.

Unknown to them (and even Arceus), a person was watching this, with a smile and a light blush on her face. She was admiring how heroic Ash was.

She then spoke into her communicator, "This is Agent Domino. Target has saved the gym and left the city. Agent Domino, out."

**So how was it? Remember, to tell me if Ursula and Domino should join Ash's group. Anyway, please review as always. Flames accepted, since "constructive criticism" is always accepted.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**You lucky SOBs. 2 chapters in one day, huh. I wish that all fanfics could be like this...**

**Anyways guys, so the majority of you wish for Serena to be a part of the harem, so congratulations amourshippers!**

**Since I have received no opposition towards Domino or Ursula joining the group, they will now be included. Domino will be included in this chapter, but will not be a part of the actual harem until she leave Team Rocket in the 3rd movie (spoilers!). Ursula will be included after Ash wins his pokemon league.**

**This chapter will be focusing on the first pokemon movie, and Ash will catch Mewtwo after proving that not all humans are bad. Just a synopsis.**

-2 weeks after the events of Erika's gym-

Ash and co. had been through a lot of misadventure. He had gotten a Bulbasaur in the events of the secret village and evolved it into a Ivysaur. His Charmander was now an arrogant Charizard who would still listen to Ash, but would occasionally blast a **Flamethrower** affectionately at Ash's head. His Wartortle was a powerful Blastoise but was occasionally too lazy to move around. He also somehow found a Gible that would often bite on his head, but after an encounter with Team Rocket it had evolved into a Gabite. Later on, after he won the gym badge against Sabrina's dad, it had evolved into a Garchomp. At first, her dad was apprehensive about having her daughter hang out with an Aura user, but after getting the badge, he realized that Ash was the perfect male for his daughter. Ash had even managed to get Sabrina to open up her feelings, which was no easy task. Later on, he had helped a Gallade protect a group of Pidgeys and Rattatas from some Fearows and the Gallade wanted to join his team, who would often cause his Gardevoir to blush madly.

The girls were also beginning to become more powerful. Cynthia's Gabite was now a vicious Garchomp who would often cast side glances at Ash's Garchomp in hopes of becoming his mate. She had also evolved her Feebas into a Milotic, which would make a lot of male pokemon swoon over her, even when she wasn't using **Attract**.

Diantha had evolved her Kirlia into a Gardevoir, who would dominate all her opponents. She would also flirt more openly to Ash, much to the other girls' annoyance while her Gardevoir would occasionally cast jealous looks at Ash's Gardevoir becoming familiar with his Gallade.

Sabrina evolved her Abra all the way to an Alakazam, and she had gotten a Haunter from Ash (which caused the girls to fume at the attention she was receiving while she secretly swore that she would treasure the Haunter forever). The Haunter was extremely mischievous and loved to play pranks on the others.

Skyla had decided that she would simply train her pokemon, instead of catching more. This confused some people, but they respected her decision.

Elesa had evolved her Blitzle into a Zebstrika, who would literally destroy his opponents until Elesa told him that enough was enough.

Misty (**being the lazy one**) watched from the sides, while crying her eyes out at how powerful Ash was, and how she would never be part of his harem.

Serena had **FINALLY** worked over her emotions and admitted her love to Ash, who let her into his harem (leaving Misty in shambles).

Erika didn't actually do a lot, though she did give helpful advice at times. The girls were alright with her staying, but they forbid her from putting cologne on Ash. The last time she did that, the group had to run from a swarm of girls just swooning over him. She wanted to confess to Ash, but she didn't have the courage to.

Koga was the most mature one and handled everything calmly, although he would often disappear bizarrely, whether to escape from attention or to visit his girlfriend.

Anyways (**after that ridiculously heavy catching up**), the group were just about to leave Saffron City, when a girl ran up to Ash. At first, the girls thought she was another girl that would hopelessly fail trying to flirt with Ash. But after a few seconds analysis, they realized that she was actually quite pretty and there was the possibility that Ash might fall for her. She explained that she wanted to go follow someone who was challenging the league, a cheap excuse but one that Ash accepted nonetheless. The girls grumbled at having to split Ash's attention with ANOTHER girl, but they didn't want to lose him completely. The girl introduced herself as Domino. The group began to go to the next gym. Along the way, they fought arrogant trainers who thought they could beat Ash. Needless to say, they lost miserably. The trainers would be surprised as to how easily they lost and would often spread rumors about an unbeatable trainer named Ash Ketchum. Domino was surprised that Ash was so powerful and swore to herself to report to Giovanni as soon as possible.

Domino had soon earned enough trust with Ash to have him show his legendaries to her. She was shocked that he would have so many legends and knew that she would have to tell Giovanni sooner or later. She also began to fall for Ash, and felt that she would have to risk her job and ask Giovanni not to harm Ash.

When she reported to Giovanni, he nearly shitted his pants when he heard that Ash had so much legendaries. He was also surprised when Domino asked that he would not be harmed but he granted the request, as Domino was one of his most trusted lieutenants. He decided that he would use her infatuation to his advantage. After all, he had recently lost Mewtwo and needed all the legendaries that he could get.

-Mewtwo's secret island-

Mewtwo haas recently escaped from he clutches of Giovanni. He decided that all humans were horrible and that pokemon were superior. He decided to concoct a plan: invite the strongest trainers from the region and clone their pokemon to form an unstoppable army.

Throughout the time period, Mewtwo had heard stories of an extremely powerful trainer named Ash Ketchum. He decided to invite him, as he needed everyone he could to finish his master plan. He decided to form a fake league so that he could get all the strongest together.

-back to the group-

The group was right outside the city when a Dragonite appeared and gave Ash an invitation. Naturally, Ash accepted. Ash quickly went into the pokemon center to heal his pokemon and make his team, while accidentally making every female in the room fall for him.

In the end, they had to use Mew to **Teleport** them out because they were surrounded by trainers and girls. Unfortunately, everyone saw this and spread the word that a trainer named Ash Ketchum was entering the league and had a Mew on him.

The group then teleported to the island, where a Nurse Joy led them in. The girls began to suspect something was happening, as the Nurse Joy wasn't blushing while looking at Ash. Soon, more trainers had arrived, with the occasional few that recognized Ash and paled at his appearance.

Suddenly someone shouted, "Holy Shit, it's the guy with the Rayquaza!" Everyone looked at the person, who was staring at Ash. It was none other than Blastoises previous trainer.

Ash growled. "Nice to see you again. Want to get your ass kicked again?"

The trainer gulped. "Hell no! In fact, if I have to fight you, I'm having my Golem use **Explosion** to make a hole in the wall and then run for it!"

Everyone in the room that didn't know that Ash had legendaries gasped. There was a trainer with a RAYQUAZA in their midst. Some even began whispering that he could have been the one with the Mew. Meanwhile, Team Rocket (the trio) had somehow managed to get into the island and were watching in horror as their would-be target begin to show his legendaries.

Ash sighed and threw out his pokemon, revealing Mew and Rayquaza. The male trainers all gasped and looked at Ash with envy, while the female trainers began swooning over him.

Suddenly Mewtwo appeared. Gary paled, because after he beat up some Team Rocket members, he had heard about Mewtwo and how powerful he was.

_Foolish humans_, said Mewtwo. _I am the world's most powerful pokemon. I am also the world's most powerful pokemon master!_

Suddenly, Mew floated up to Mewtwo and said, _No way! The most powerful pokemon is Arceus. All you are is a clone of me!_

Mewtwo glared. _So you are my predecessor, eh? THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE! But first, who ever defeats me with their team against my team and me will have me on their side._

Mewtwo then cloned a Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pidgeot, and pretty much clones of every pokemon in the area except the legends. Mewtwo destroyed every trainer's team, one by one. That is, until he fought Ash.

Ash would take down each pokemon with his non-legendaries. Mewtwo had gotten aggravated and fought by himself. Ash didn't underestimate his power and sent out all his legends. A few trainers fainted when they saw Ash have so much legends.

Mewtwo actually managed to knock out his legends, except Mew (since he was saving him for later) Ash would personally care for his fallen pokemon. This caused Mewtwo to start thinking, _Why would a human care so deeply about pokemon? All humans think of pokemon are that they are their tools and toys, right?_

Suddenly, Mewtwo and Mew began clashing. Ash called out for them to stop, because he couldn't bear to see his pokemon get hurt. This resulted in him getting turned into stone.

Everyone was shocked, especially Mewtwo. A human had sacrificed his life to protect his pokemon. Soon, everyone began weeping at how poor Ash met his end. Mewtwo realized that not all humans were bad and was ashamed at himself for killing what was perhaps the only pure human in the world.

This feeling was only worsened when he heard a voice in his head: _You see? You are a disgrace. You meet the only pure human in the world and you kill him._ This caused even Mewtwo to weep for the fallen boy.

Suddenly, Xerneas lifted her head weakly and managed to restore Ash's life, with the help of Victini. Everyone cheered when the boy managed to come back to life, and that was when Mewtwo knew what he had to do.

_Ash_, he said. _I am sorry that I nearly ended your life. Can you forgive me?_

To everyone's, Ash smiled. "It's alright, Mewtwo. I have a feeling that you aren't acting with pleasure, but rather out of hatred. Is it because you went through some horrible treatment that acted this way?"

Mewtwo replied, _Yes, Ash. Team Rocket created me, and used me like a tool. I wish to join your team, so that I may redeem myself._

Ash actually laughed. "It's fine, Mewtwo. Just remember, you will be a part of my family, not my team."

_Thank you for this chance of redemption, Ash._

"Anytime, Mewtwo. Just try not to accidentally kill anyone in the process."

Mewtwo then allowed Ash to capture the cloned pokemon, while erasing the memories of the remaining trainers and teleporting them back into where they were before. He then allowed Ash to capture him. The group then left the island.

-Arceus's dimension-

Arceus was smiling wider than he had ever done before. His Chosen One had made the right decision and even managed to get another legendary in the process. Meanwhile, any doubters were finally silenced at how Ash risked his life to protect his pokemon and were even celebrating his survival.

-Domino-

As soon as she got the chance, Domino told Giovanni that Ash had gotten Mewtwo. Giovanni was outraged and said that the deal was off. Ash would no longer be protected and that she was to keep on spying on him. When she closed her communicator, Domino cried. She was glad that she could spend more time with Ash, but he could lose his life in the process. Ash tried to ask her what was wrong, and all she said was that someone she knew was terminally ill and might not survive. She was comforted with a kiss to the forehead. This made her blush, while the other females sighed, knowing that they couldn't win this battle. The group then moved on to Blaine's gym.

**How was this chapter? Do not worry, I will not kill Ash. Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so this chapter will have Ash get his last two gym badges and will pretty much wrap up anything before the league.**

**So basically, the next chapter will be purely on the league itself and we will have Ursula joining. Enjoy! **

Ash and co. had made it into Blaine's gym where after a little mix-up, they got to challenge him.

Blaine brought out a Ninetails while Ash took out his Lugia. When Lugia appeared he nearly blew the poor vixen away. Ash decided for a quick victory and used Hurricane. Blaine then sent out an Arcanine, who quickly fell victim to Aeroblast. Finally, Ash faced against the dreaded Magmortar, who actually put ip a fight by spamming Fire Blasts and Overheat. However, after a few Aeroblasts and Hurricanes it couldn't hold it's ground and lost.

Blaine commended Ash for his brilliant strategy and gave him a badge. Ash would have wanted to chat more with Blaine but suddenly a group of single teenage girls appeared and started chasing after Ash. Blaine started to sweat drop at Ash's desperation to escape all these girls and just locked himself inside the gym.

When the group managed to get away from the girls, Misty decided to tell Ash that soon she would have to go back to the gym to make sure her sisters fixed the gym correctly. Ash was sad that he wasn't going to see her anymore, but she promised that she wouldn't leave until after the league. The other girls were finally glad that they could get rid of Misty, while Domino was still crying about how she may have endangered Ash's life.

Koga suggested that since they had so much time before the league actually began, they should go sight seeing.

It was a good idea, but became a bad one ridiculously fast. The girls were all arguing about who had Ash for the moment. What was worst, he continued to turn heads around, while creepy pedophiles tried to land the girls in their beds. Eventually, they were asked to leave because Ash couldn't go anywhere without a mob of single females desperate to hook up with him. The only reason why the Officer Jenny didn't fall for him was because she was a lesbian and was too busy trying not to rub her nether region while looking at the girls.

After they left the city, the girls flipped Koga off, who sweat dropped at their annoyance. Meanwhile, Ash actually got some training done. He even made up something called OP moves. Basically, it involved a ridiculous amount of energy, which was accomplished by a few of his legends:

Mewtwo would surround his opponent in a barrier of psychic energy and then cause that barrier to implode, destroying anything inside.

Ho-oh would surround HIMSELF in a circle of fire energy, which would erupt in a column of swirling fire, healing Ho-oh while damaging anything near it.

Rayquaza's was simple. He would rise up into the air and continue to spam Hyper Beams until the opponent was knocked out.

Darkrai's was the most risky. It in involved sending forth an unstable black hole that would expand in size, knocking out anything it touched that was not a dark type.

Kyurem's involved chaining the opponent in frozen chains and then smashing down on said chained opponent.

Ash had also managed to get a Kabutops after saving a laboratory from Team Rocket. Meanwhile, he also got a Larvitar after saving a group of Tyranitar's from a gang of poachers. Afterwards, he helped out a Nurse Joy, who rewarded him with a kiss (which off the girls), a Porygon, an Upgrade, and a Dowsing Machine.

Ash had also taken the time to participate in so local tournaments. This helped spread rumors of his power and increased his fame even more. During one particular tournament, he got every Eeveelution and an Eevee as well. He then gave Cynthia an Umbreon, Sabrina an Espeon, Elesa a Jolteon, Misty a Vaporeon, Skyla her own Eevee, Erika got a Leafeon, and Diantha got Flareon. This left Ash with a Sylveon, who he decided would be a part of a custom team he called Dragonbane.

They then finally challenged the Viridian City Gym leader, who was none other than the Team Rocket trio. Domino couldn't believe that Giovanni would let such losers take over the gym. After som trash talk, they began the match.

It was a short-lived match, really. Ash won ridiculously fast. James, being the honorable one, tried to give Ash his badge but Jessie cut him off. She then tried to seduce Ash by showing off her cleavage, but was sticking her ass too far up in the air and attracted the attention of a few Nidoking. What was worse, it was mating season. And believe me, a Nidoking is not something you want to fuck around with (no pun intended).

Anyways, after driving the horny (again, no pun intended) Nidoking away, the trio decided to give Ash his gym badge as a thank you. The group was surprised by this act of kindness but accepted it.

The group could finally enter the league. To save time, they decided to fly. All the girls wanted to fly with Ash, however there is only so much weight that a Pidgeot, Rayquaza, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Yveltal can carry. They finally decided to just teleport the whole group with Mew, Mewtwo, Alakazam, and Gardevoir. Unfortunately, the people inside the pokemon center ( which is where they arrived) saw this, and began saying that a trainer with a Mew, Gardevoir, and an unknown pokemon were entering the league.

The group arrived just in time to sign up for the league. It would begin tomorrow.

**Guys, I'm sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get over with the Kanto arc and into the league so please, bear with me. These are the pokemon each trainer has: **

**Ash: Blastoise (2x), Venusaur (2x) Charizard (2x), Pidgeot, Kabutops, Beedrill, Lucario, Absol, Porygon, Larvitar, Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, Latias, Darkrai, Palkia, Kyurem, Victini, Xerneas, Yveltal, Gardevoir, Gallade, Dragonite, Sylveon, Garchomp **

**Cynthia: Garchomp, Umbreon **

**Diantha: Gardevoir, Flareon Sabrina: Alakazam, Haunter, Espeon **

**Elesa: Emolga, Tynamo, Zebstrika, Jolteon **

**Serena: Braxion Skyla: Swanna **

**Erika: Gloom, Vileplume, Oddish (2x), Leafeon **

**Domino: N/A **

**Koga: Crobat, Venusaur, Drapion, Grimer, Koffing, Golbat **

**Misty: Psyduck, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen A**

**nyway, please review. Also, can someone tell me if I should include Hilda in the harem? I have nothing against Othelloshipping and I don't want to disappoint any Othelloshippers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**...Wow. You guys really like this story. Anyway, I will not include Hilda just yet, but maybe it will be when Ash enters the Johto region.**

**ultimateCCC: Sorry, but the majority are in favor of Hilda.**

**IceFlameZ: ...I'm just going to back away slowly from the computer now...**

**Anyway, this chapter is about Ash's battles in the league. This is also the longest chapter I have written so far. Ash will meet Ursula in this chapter, so stay tuned!**

Ash and the others hoped for the best. He was going up against some unknown person, whereas almost everyone knew about Ash, either by rumors or just falling in love with him from one time in their life.

"Alright, so the first match will be between Jim Godus from Pewter City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," said the announcer. There was no reaction to Ash's challenger but when the people heard Ash's name, marraige proposals were heard everywhere while others were asking for autographs and selfies. Koga sweat dropped by all the attention Ash was facing and was secretly glad he wasn't participating in the league.

Meanwhile, Ash couldn't even get on his platform without help, because he was constantly bombarded with roses and papers with marriage proposals. It got to the point where even the Elite 4 and a few champions that were there tried to get his attention after seeing his face. Eventually, they had to call out Officer Jennys to help him out, although they occasionally tried to grope him just because. The girls became furious at this gesture and steam was literally coming out of their ears.

Anyway, after that ridiculously dramatic entrance, the trainers sent out their pokemon. Jim sent out his Garchomp and smirked, but that very smirk was wiped out of his face when he saw Ash send out Rayquaza. Rayquaza took the match quite easily when he rose up into the air when Ash ordered Hyper Beam. The sheer number of Hyper Beams that Rayquaza was spamming was too much for the Garchomp to take and it was quickly defeated. He did this with the other 2 pokemon, Dragonite and Haxorus.

The public was just getting over their adoration over Ash sending out his Rayquaza when he won his match. Sweat dropping, he went out to shake his opponents hand but his oppoment was too shaken to even get off the platform. Eventually, the referee declared that he was suffering from shock and they had to wheel him out of there.

Ash wasn't so lucky. He could barely get out of the stadium and to his friends.

Ash said, "Guys, we need to get out of here now."

Sabrina then replied, "Um, and how exactly are you going to do this? WE'RE SURROUNDED BY FANGIRLS AND WANNA-BE'S!"

The rest of the group sweat dropped at Sabrina's outburst. Ash didn't say anything. All he did was release Mewtwo and had him Teleport them out of the stadium. Unfortunately, the whole stadium saw this and began spreading rumors that the Rayquaza-wielder had a mysterious Psychic type.

Unfortunately, their luck became even worse since they hadn't really specified where they were going. Ash had accidentally landed on another girl.

"Well, well," said the girl. "I had wanted to meet you personally but not like this."

Ash blushed and got up to his feet, where he helped up the girl. "Sorry, my names Ash Ketchum. And you are?"

"Ursula Urara, at your service. And you are just as handsome as the media describes you." The girls begam fuming when they heard her blatant flattery, especially Cynthia.

"Hey what pokemon do you have, other than your Rayquaza that is."

Ash scratched his head. "Well, I have several other legendaries, a colossal Dragonite, a Garchomp, and several other assorted pokemon."

Ursula gasped. 'Oh my Arceus, you have MORE LEGENDS?! And a Garcomp as well? May I see it?"

Ash shrugged and brought out his Garchomp. Immediately, the Garchomp bit on Ash's head affectionately, causing him to cringe in pain.

"Wow, that is an impressive one you have here. Gabite, go!" Ursula released her Gabite, who immediately fell for Ash's Garchomp.

Suddenly, Cynthia's Garchomp burst out of its pokeball. It grew red with jealousy as it saw Ash's Garchomp with a female Gabite. Soon, Ash's Garchomp was tackled by the two as the two fought to see who would become his mate.

Ash sweat dropped at the exchange. "...Okay. Anyway, I also have a Mew, Ho-oh, Lugia, Latias, Darkrai, Palkia, Kyurem, Victini, Xerneas, Yveltal, and a new legendary called Mewtwo." He then brought out his legends.

Ursula squealed with joy as she saw all the legends in one area. She knew almost all of them, except Mewtwo. "Oh my, Ash. It's a wonder you keep getting dogged by fangirls."

Serena had had enough. "Okay Ash, you might wanna return your legendaries before they attract any unwanted attention." Ash agreed and returned his legends.

Ursula growled in frustration (**That was some serious fangirl cockblocking.**). "Anyway, I won't be battling since I'm a coordinator, but I will be cheering you on, Ashy!"

Ash rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Thanks Ursula. Also, did you just call me Ashy?"

Ursula blushed a bright crimson. Ash laughed and kissed her lightly on the fore head, making every female other than Ursula seethe with jealousy. Ursula nearly fainted from joy and she could feel herself about to lose her bladder control. However, at the last second, she managed to pull together her act and ran for the nearest bathroom.

Ash smiled. "Overzealous fangirl, check."

-The next match, tomorrow-

Ash was preparing for his next match, which was in 2 minutes. Evidently Ursula had spread the word that the great Ash Ketchum had kissed her, so he was constantly hounded by girls begging for a date and even the occasional few that literally jumed at him and tried to give him a lap dance.

Ash sighed. It had gotten to the point where he would have to send out either Koga or the girls to get things since he couldn't go out himself. It wasn't any better staying, since all the girls wanted to do was to make out with him. This got into so fairly violent brawls over who should get Ash.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Domino had recently professed her love to Ash, which led to her getting a spot in the harem. Misty had STILL managed to reside by her promise, though Domino joining the harem had been too much for her and she was currently crying her eyes in her room.

"Welcome everyone to day two of the Indigo League! Today, we have everybody's favorite (or only) Rayquaza-wielder, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash decided to Teleport outside with the help of Mewtwo. After he Teleported to his platform, he recalled Mewtwo. This led to some people whispering about how that was his mystery Psychic pokemon."

His challenger was some fool named Hansel Van Garde, who said, "You are the mighty Rayquaza man? You do not seem to even be able to match up to me, the mighty Garde!" As soon as this challenge was made, he was hit in the head by a piece of trash. What nobody realized was that it had come from the Elite 4 Lorelei, who had developed very faint feelings for Ash and didn't want him to be trash talked like that.

"...Okay, so Ash Ketchum will be sending out his pokemon first today. He won his last challenge with only one pokemon, let's see if he can do that again today!" shouted the announcer.

Ash smirked. "Gladly. Charizard (**This is clone Charizard.**), take the stage!" His Charizardtwo took the stage, with the strange marking on it.

"And Ash fails to disappoint with a rare Charizard. It has some unusual markings on its body, but it can't disappoint, can it?"

Garde gritted his teeth. Great, of all the times to pick non-Electric/Ice/Rock types. Eh, he would have to go with the next best option. His Blastoise.

"Blastoise, screw the enemy. Not literally, though."

Garde sent out a female Blastoise that tried to flirt with Ash's powerful Charizard. However, with Blastoise there really aren't many things you can flirt with...

-Meanwhile in Charicific Valley-

All of Liza's Charizards were watching the league battle. They were surprised to see that Ash's Charizard had such strange markings.

Liza thought, _That boy and his Charizard look fairly cute. I hope we meet one day._ She then giggled slightly and resumed watching.

-back to the league-

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" The Blastoise sent off a powerful jet of water.

"Charizard, take it!"

"WHAT?!"

His Charizard just took the blast like it was nothing. In fact, it actually managed to make his flame glow brighter, though Blaze had not kicked in yet and there was mist every where.

Ash smiled/ "You see, I have a rare Charizard that has the ability Flame Body. Its body temperature is so hot that a puny Hydro Pump won't do anything!"

Garde was shocked. "How is that even possible? It didn't even blink! Blastoise, we may not win this but use Hydro Cannon."

"Take it."

His Charizard took the Hydro Cannon, though it still had no visible effect on it. Everyone was shocked.

"Alright, enough playing games. Charizard, we don't want anyone to miss our victory, do we? Defog!"

His Charizard swept his mighty wings once, which cleared the field while nearly blinding the poor Blastoise.

"Alight Blastoise, Hydro Cannon full power!"

His Blastoise attempted to shoot another Hydro Cannon, but Ash's Charizard shook it off like it was nothing again. People were now fearing how powerful Ash really was.

"Charizard, end this with Extreme Speed/Flamethrower."

His Charizard rushed directly in front of the Blastoise and sent a Flamethrower straight in the face. It soon knocked out the poor Blastoise.

"B-Blastoise i-is unable to b-b-battle," stuttered the referee. "Trainer, send out your next pokemon."

Garde was sweating heavily. His Blastoise was his most powerful pokemon, yet the kid's Charizard took a Hydro Pump and TWO Hydro Cannons and shook it off like it was nothing.

He sighed. "Gyrados, don't fail me now."

His mighty Gyrados took to the field. It attempted to intimidate the enemy Charizard but ended up becoming intimidated itself.

"Gyrados, this Charizard is a menace. Use Thunder Bolt/Hydro Pump combo!" The Gyrados shot the mighty burst.

"Charizard, counter with Ember." About half of the smoldering embers emitted hit the burst, vaporizing it while the remaining hit the Gyrados, causing it to stagger.

Garde was astounded. "Ember is one of the weakest fire moves! How on earth is it that powerful?!"

Ash smiled. "Oh nothing. I just did training, along with the help of Ho-oh and Victini."

"You have them in your team, don't you?"

"Yes. Charizard, end this with Aerial Ace!"

Charizard roared and rushed forward in blinding speed. It quickly overcame the Gyrados, even though it shouldn't have been so effective against it.

"And Ash's mighty Charizard wins again! Will Garde's final pokemon be able to bring in a close win? Or is it the end of the road for this trainer?" shouted the announcer.

Garde sighed. He knew that he had already lost this. However, he still wanted to beat at least one of his pokemon. So he sent out his (hopefully) trump card-Exploud.

"Exploud, use Roar!"

"Counter with Growl."

Exploud attempted to force Charizard back with Roar but this didn't work out like that. Instead, Charizard's Growl was stronger and actually managed to push back the Exploud while reducinng its attack.

"Alright Charizard, lets call it a day and end with Fire Blast."

Charizard took a deep breath and sent out a Fire Blast so large, it seemed to be even larger than a Wailord. After the flames died down, it was evident that the Exploud was out of commision.

Garde sighed and hung his head in shame. He had always fought some of the hardest trainers. Hell, he fought Lance on his FIRST day.

Suddenly, Ash walked up and offered his hand. "Good battle, although I'm pretty sure that my Charizard could take down your entire team. And believe me, he isn't even my strongest one."

This shocked Garde. "YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE CHARIZARD?!"

"Yes." Ash shook his head and left before Garde took his hand.

-Charicific Valley-

All the male Charizards were shocked that one of their kind was that powerful. All the females had hearts on their eyes while Liza looked at Ash with admiration. There was one thing they couldn't believe, though. This boy had a Charizard that was even stronger than the one who dominated his battle before.

-League, 2 days after, final 16-

Ash was bored. He was due to go next, yet he didn't meet anyone that was actually a challenge. Before this match, he had decided to use only his Gardevoir, who just took down any of his oppoments with ease. He began to have a thought. He decided that regardless of if he won or lost, he would participate in contests just for the hell of it. His girlfriends weren't too enthusiastic about that, though, since it meant exposing himself to even MORE girls. Ho-oh and Gardevoir, though, were all game for it.

He decided to go on anyway. Coincidentally, he got on just as he was called up.

His opponent was some guy named Richie who quivered at the sight of Ash. Ash sighed. Well, time to get this over with.

"I choose you, Zippo!" A Charmeleon was sent out.

"*Sigh* Venusaur, destroy all opposition (**This is Venusaurtwo.**)." Venusaurtwo came out in all his glory and strange markings. He then roared at the opposing Charmeleon, causing the fire lizard to flinch.

"Zippo, don't let him get the best of us! Use Flamethrower!" The Charmeleo prepared a burst of fire.

"Venusaur, Sunny Day, then Ingrain." The Sunny Day made the flames larger but no signs of damage were to be seen. Meanwhile, roots had been implanted to the ground to provide a reliable sorce of energy.

"Zippo, Fire Blast then Fire Pledge!" Evidently, Richie was becoming desperate.

The attacks connected, but nothing seemed to affect the Venusaur.

"Alright, Venusaur, spam Solarbeam until that thing falls."

Ash's Venusaur fired Solarbeams at a surprisingly fast rate, which became too much for the Charmeleon. Richie recalled his pokemon and sent out a Butterfree.

"Happy, use Stun Spore."

"Fool, Venusaur is part Poison type. Counter with Toxic." Venusaur's Toxic overcame the Stun Spores and poisoned the Butterfree.

"Not good. Happy, if you can, use Toxic and continue using Bug Bite until that tank goes down."

"Sorry Richie, but this battle's mine. Leaf Storm." A typhoon of leaves whirled around Happy and took out the Butterfree.

Finally, Richie took out his Pikachu, Sparky. "Let's start off with a Thunder Wave!"

"Vine Whip the Pikachu into submission."

The Thunder Wave actually managed to hit but it had no visible effect on Venusaur. Meanwhile, Richie's Pikachu was knocked out after a few hits of Vine Whip.

Richie sighed. "I forfeit, seeing that I have no pokemon left that can beat this guy and his remaining 5 pokemon."

"The winner is Ash Ketchum, who has not lost a single battle yet! Can anyone stand against this mighty trainer?"

Ash walked up and shook Richie's hand. "Hey, don't feel bad. I had all my pokemon train against legendaries."

Richie laughed. "Oh Arceus, that must have been why your pokemon are so overpowered."

Ash sheepishly replied. "...Actually, itmayormaynotbebecauseihavemorelegendariesinmyteam."

Richie blinked. "You lucky SOB..."

Misty walked up and congratulated Ash. Richie couldn't help but stare at Misty. Misty realized the attention she was recieving but pretended to ignore him. Secretly, though, she was beginning to feel some interest in the trainer with the Pikachu...

Ash knew what was going on and grinned. Truth to be told, he felt that his friend deserved someone in her life anyway. He excused himself, but forgot to Teleport. Within seconds, he was swarmed by news reporters, fan girls, trainers, and even the occasional Elite 4.

Meanwhile, Koga was sweat dropping at all the attention Ash was receiving. He figured that he wouldn't be missed for another few hours and decided that he could take the rest of the day off to visit his girlfriend. How wrong he was...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, KOGA?!" Ash screamed as he ran away from the horde of reporters and fan girls chasing after him. "WHERE'S A NINJA WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!"

Suddenly, Mewtwo burst out and quickly used Teleport to get him out of there.

_Ash, you okay?_

"Yeah Mewtwo, but now I feel like an idiot for not calling for your help earlier."

_It's okay, you're only human...just not as bad as the others._

Ash sweat dropped at Mewtwo's attitude towards humans and merely recalled him. Suddenly, he was tackled by a girl. It was revealed to be Ursula.

"Ash," she said. "I didn't know your pokemon were that powerful."

Ash sheepishly replied. "Well...uh, they had a powerful mentor...and he is in my team, so..."

Ursula laughed at his attitude and ended it with a kiss. Ash was so startled that he began to flail around.

Soon the girls arrived at the scene. Ash tried desperately to get their attention to get the fan girl off him, but they merely blew him kisses and left. Ash sighed and accepted his fate. However, the girls soon came to their senses and realized that someone was kissing their Ash. They panicked, and rushed back into the scene.

However, it was too late, seeing that Ursula now had Ash in her clutches and the two were kissing compassionately. Basically, every single girl in the area heard about this and all but Ursula were in tears.

**And this concludes part one of the Indigo Plateau. I was planning to do it all in one gigantic chapter, but I decided to make you guys wait a little longer (I'm not a psychopath. I'm a ****sociopath. There's a difference dammit.). Anyway, remember to review! And I will see you...sometime in the future. I dunno, I'm not a psychic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Hey guys, so this chapter will be part two of the Indigo League arc. ****Anyways, I am extremely grateful for all my loyal readers who made this story into what it is now. Believe me, if I didn't have you guys backing me up, I would probably have had Ash accidentally join Team Rocket to make Arceus give Professor Oak a pony ride or some other crazy shit like that (although, that would be freaking hilarious).**

**So I've decided that Ash should get all the three stage pokemon, but for now I am focusing on Dragon types. If I missed any, please notify me with a review or a PM:**

**Dratini, Dragoniar, Dragonite (already owned)**

**Axew, Fraxure, Haxorus (not owned)**

**Deino, Zweilous, Hydreigon (not owned)**

**Gible, Gabite, Garchomp (already owned)**

**I will not include XY pokemon until Unova or Kalos arc, but I will include Mega Evolutions (Let's just say that Ash gets some very interesting stones when he wins the league). **

**Apparently ****some of you have some hatred towards this story about how Ash is turning into Gary. By now, I am thinking of having Ash not include anyone else other than Hilda, Ursula, and Domino. You guys think that he has too many girls, fine no more. I am going to include that some people may fall for him, but otherwise, he puts on something to hide his face, happy? **

**Anyway, I feel that Ash is getting more than his fair share of ****romance, so I guess that I will tone down the love a bit.**

**On with the story!**

Ash couldn't help but smile as he was still stuck in Ursula's embrace. He had heard rumors about how she trash talked her competition and decided to stike a deal: she becomes nicer in the future and in return she gets a spot in his harem. Killing two birds with a stone. Of course, when Misty heard of this plan she cried a FLOOD of tears. The girls were annoyed but they let her in. At first, they tried to torment her, but after a while they realized that she wasn't so bad of a person after all. She was only rude to those that got in her way.

Of course that all changed when she joined the harem. Rumors soon spread like wildfire about how the great Ursula Urara suddenly had a change of attitude and was kind to all, while giving some kind of grudging respect.

Meanwhile, Ash and the others had gotten tired of all the fangirls and decided that they would have to hide his face. They soon got a trench coat (**It's the one used in the Organiation XIII of KH.**) and managed to hide his face. Unfortunately. the girls themselves couldn't see his face either. They grumbled, but felt it was worth it to keep Ash to themselves.

Ash thanked the girls for their amazing idea. He swore that if he won the Indigo Plateau, he would spend some personal time with each of the girls individually. This cause them all to faint in joy.

Later, Ash thought about his battle strategy. He had intended to use his massive Dragonite, yet he was afraid that a single movement might destroy the stadium. Nevertheless, a promise was a promise and he decide to use him during his next battle. Suddenly Kyurem spoke up.

_Ash, I would like to try out against any __opponents._

Ash was confused. "Why would you want to do this?"

_I am tired of training, besides we legendaries do need to fight sooner or later. Also, did you know that Team Rocket leaked the information about Mewtwo?_

Ash was aghast. "W-What?!"

_That was my reaction at first. Now the scientists at Kalos are trying to give him a mega evolution. Howver, the clone of Mewtwo they were using became too powerful and self-immolated. They were __forced to split it into two stones. However, before they could make this known to the world, Team Rocket withdrew Mewtwo, saying that unless they handed over the mega stones they could not use another Mewtwo in their experiments. Therefore, there is still only one Mewtwo in the world while there are two different stones for Mewtwo._

Ash blinked. "Y-You mean that if I could get my hands on these stones, then Mewtwo would be ridiculously powerful?"

_That is correct. Now, may I battle in the final 4?_

Ash sighed. "Sure, just try not to kill anyone by accident."

Ash could hear Kyurem snort. _Ash, please. The only way I could accidentally kill someone is if they were foolish enough to attack me with physical moves and weren't pokemon with Ice Body or Regice. Literally. I could freeze a Charizard just by sneezing on it, not that I could sneeze._

Ash blinked. "You are disturbingly powerful."

_Eh, I'm still nowhere as powerful as Mewtwo or Arceus. In fact, I'm pretty sure that only Mewtwo could win in a head-on fight against all the legends and Arceus combined._

Ash looked at Mewtwo's pokeball. "Okay, but I still want to use him in my final battle."

Mewtwo replied. _Those foolish humans will regret going against my wrath._

Ash sweat dropped. "...Okay..."

Suddenly the announcer called, "Will Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town please come up to the stadium."

Ash smiled and went onto the stage. Thankfully, he had his coat on and nobody could see his face, yet his Aura allowed everyone to know it was him.

"This is a match between Kathryn Varkus of Viridian City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This is a full 6 v. 6 match, and no substitutions are allowed. Since Ash has made it this far on a perfect score so far, he will send out his pokemon first. Begin!"

Ash smiled, "Dragonite, destroy all odds (**A/N I know this is a weird battle cry, but I could't think of anything else.**)!"

Kathryn paled when she saw the colossal Dragonite appear.

"And Ash ceases to amaze by sending out a gigantic Dragonite! Where in the world did he ever get such pokemon?"

Kathryn was scared out of her wits. This was not going to be a good match. "Froslass, end this!" A shiny Frosslass appeared, but appeared intimidated when it face the massive Dragon pokemon.

"And Kathryn sends out a Frosslass, who gives her a 4x advantage, but Ash's Dragonite does not look like it will go down easily. How will this match go down?"

Ash smirked. "Dragonite, take to the skies." His colossal Dragonite rose up at an impressive speed.

"Frosslass, Blizzard until the giant falls!"

"Use Flamethrower counter shield."

The Frosslass sent out a seemingly endless swarm of ice, but all Ash's Dragonite did was take one breath, and breathe out flames through his nostrils. Those flames melted the ice and kept on going straight at the Frosslass.

When the flames dispersed, the Frosslass could barely stand. Kathryn gritted her teeth and had Froslass use Sheer Cold, which finally snapped Ash out of his calm demeanor and into his battle mode. Ash was prepared for this, as it was Kathryn's trump card. Soon, a ball of pure cold collided with Ash's Dragonite, creating a massive explosion.

When the dust cleared, Ash's Dragonite was shown in a block of ice.

"Dragonite is unable to battle and th-" The referee was cut off by the ice block cracking and exploding, showing a furious Dragonite that was surrounded by a purplish aura.

Kathryn looked on horrified. "H-H-How is this possible?! Sheer Cold should have knocked it out!"

Ash smiled. "That may be so, but I trained Dragonite against this situation. Just before this happened, he would use Outrage to get his body temperature up, preventing him from getting knocked out from the frigidness of Sheer Cold."

"And Ash Ketchum makes a remarkable comeback by enabling his Dragonite survive Sheer Cold! Is there anything else that this unstoppable trainer hiding from us.

Ash heard a voice in his head. _Oh, gosh._ said Mewtwo sarcastically. _It's nothing, just that he has at least 12 legends. Oh, and that he will practically dominate all his battles. But other than that, nothing more._

Ash smiled. He was the one who originally requested that Mewtwo try to experience actual emotions so that he could live a normal life. However, Mewtwo seemed like he enjoyed sarcasm above all else. Who could blame him?

"Alright, Dragonite, end this with Outrage." His Dragonite charged forward and slammed into the poor Frosslass before Kathryn could do anything.

"Frosslass is unable to battle, trainer send out your next pokemon."

Kathryn began sweating furiously. _Damnit, this guy is good. Then again, Frosslass wasn't supposed to win, just wear down the Dragonite. But to survive a Insta-kill is unheard of _(**Unless, you read The Blade and the Embrace or Master of Legendaries, both really good stories.**)_! How the hell am I supposed to win against this guy?_

"Gardevoir, front and center!" A Gardevoir appeared, who nullified Ash's most powerful moves.

"You may think that you have the advantage, but take this on for size. Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" His Dragonite emitted a draconic aura around itself and began to fly towards the Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, the attack will not affect us so use Moonblast!"

The Gardevoir used the powerful Fairy attack but Dragonite just grunted and kept on going.

Just as it was about to hit, Ash said, "Use Giga Impact/Shadow Claw combo." The impact was so powerful that the explosion could be heard all the way to the Orange Islands.

When the dust cleared, it showed a recovering Dragonite standing over a clearly knocked out Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, trainer send out your next pokemon."

Kathryn began sweating at thepower that the Dragonite was facing. True it was a rare giant, but it had survived a Sheer Cold AND a point-blank Moonblast. The only relief she was getting was that the Dragonite appeared to be tiring. She decided to send out a pokemon she had gotten from trade.

"Beartic, take him down." A massive Beartic stood, but it seemed puny compared to the Dragonite.

"Kathryn, you have achieved what most think was impossible. You have pushed my pokemon to his limits. Altgough he can still fight, I can't bear to see how hurt he is. I forfeit this round." Everyone was shocked, but touched by his statement.

"Beartic wins this round, trainer send out your next pokemon."

"Oh and by the way, Kathryn?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"Let me show you a REAL Ice type. Kyurem, let's go!" The colossal Ice/Dragon mix burst out in all his glory.

"And Ash proves once again that he is a force to behold, by sending out another legend. Our sources say that he traveled across the Kanto, so where did he get such diverse pokemon?"

"Beartic, don't be afraid of that sadisdic, demonic. psychopathic...okay he is scary, but hold your ground. Use Focus Punch!" The Beartic landed a super effective punch on Kyurem. However, the massive legendary merely grunted and began giving Beartic the evil eye. Suddenly, Beartic's arm was frozen to Kyurem's body, to Kathryn's horror and to Ash's amusement.

"Wow, Kyurem, you weren't kidding when you said that your body freezes almost anything that comes into contact with your body, so use point blank Famethrower!"

"Beartic, Protect. Hurry!"

Beartic attempted to protect himself, however, it couldn't move its arm to do so and was ht was the massively effective attack.

"Beartic is unable to battle. Since Kathryn has lost 3 of her pokemon, we will take a ten minute break before battling."

**I know this chapter is short, butr I want you guys to know that some serious changes will be happening soon. Remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**So sorry about the delay, but with school and all... What's more, I will PROBABLY update later than normal to account for work. I will promise a chapter over the weekend, though.**

**So I have been wondering, should I do a new story, but with only ONE girl with Ash this time? Do not worry, I will continue to update this story. Then again, this story will be completed after Ash wins the Orange League...so, yeah.**

**The only pairings will be:**

**Ash x Cynthia**

**Ash x Diantha (because there aren't a lot of them)**

**Ash x Elesa**

**Ash x Skyla (ther is almost none with this pairing, which surprises me)**

**Ash x Hilda**

**Ash x Georgia**

**Ash x Ursula**

**These are the only pairings that I will do in my new story, so please vote either by PMing me or reviews.**

**ultimateCCC: Crap, I was hoping I could procrastinate this problem until later...okay, so I need to ask you guys of a favor. Could you please vote whether that Mewtwo would be Ash's or should it be a new Mewtwo altogether?**

**Aboz567: Sorry, but like I said, she will be a little sister to Ash. I try not to include any girls that travel with him in the anime, but I just had to add Serena. I think that Amourshipping and Advanceshipping are the only ones that are actually IN the anime, since there is an episode where Ash and May kiss (probably Japanese only) while Serena is so blatant in her crush on Ash. I think the only exception is when Misty remarks on how one day Ash and her will be married and happy...**

**PikaGelly: Sorry, but as Kathryn is an O/C, I don't think that adding her to the harem is a good idea. I would have to change the already confusing storyline of the anime. She will reappear later in the story, though. Maybe then, I might have here in. Maybe...**

**Clonerexclaw: THANK YOU SO F-ING MUCH! I had almost forgotten about Salamence, which is pathetic, considering how I had just recently read a fannfic with Salamence in it. I feel like such an idiot...**

**Now without further ado, I present to you...chapter 12.**

"Will Ash Ketchum and Kathryn Varkus please come up to the stage to resume their battle?"

"Alright, Ash, you caught me off guard with your legedaries, so I did a little experimentation with all the legendaries. I switched for a pokemon that can defeat your Kyurem!" said Kathryn.

"And what makes you think that I will use it instantly?" asked Ash, amused.

"...Damn you, Ash!"

"Love you too."

Kathryn blushed madly she she heard Ash's response. Did he just say that he loved her? Luckily, this went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Since, Ash Ketchum went first before, Kathryn Varkus will go first."

"Go, Muk!"

An unusually large Muk came onto the stage. Unfortunately, it kept moving around, causing little Grimers to sprout everywhere. It got to the point where Pokemon Rangers were called in to rein in the excess Grimers. Soon, the Muk hardened slightly, enabling it to keep its gunk to itself, unless otherwise specified.

"...Okay," said Ash. "Hey, Kathryn, how many Kanto legendaries do you know?"

"Um, there is Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno."

"Well, what if I told you there was another legendary out there that is from Kanto? Go Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo came out in a brilliant display of Aura and psychic.

"Folks, if I'm not mistaken, then this is the recently discovered Mewtwo. There is only one in the world, so how did Ash get this pokemon? Also, our sources tell us that Mewtwo was created by the criminal organization Team Rocket, so could our legendary Ash be a part of it?"

Mewtwo glared at the announcer. _How dare you talk to Ash like that! It is true, I was a creation of Team Rocket. However, I escaped their clutches and prepared for world domination, as I expected all humans to be cruel and twisted. However, Ash risked his own life to save his pokemon, which could have accidentally died. Since then, I have respected Ash's concern for his pokemon and joined his team. You can ask any of Ash's other legends, that is if they could talk to you again after what you said about Ash._

The whole stadium was silent. Then the announcer spoke up. "That, folks, is the legendary Mewtwo speaking. Sorry about accusing you being with Team Rocket, Ash."

Ash shrugged. "It's okay. I can see how anyone could get suspicious."

-Back in Professor Oak's lab-

Oak was amazed. He couldn't believe that Ash had so many legendaries, yet he had't known about it before. He then sweat dropped as he realized that he never took the chance to actually LOOK at Ash's pokemon collection. Shame on him, huh? What interested him was that since Mewtwo was a Kanto legendary, he was hoping to do some research on him.

"Katie, if you would be so kind, I need to cancel all appointments for the next month. I need to meet up with a special trainer of mine." He then checked on Ash's pokedex.

"HOLY SHIT!"

-train with Elite 4-

"So explain to me why we're doing this again?" asked Lorelei, who hated going to these events.

"Sorry Lorelei, but apparently this is a new one. Apparantly, one trainer has stood out against most. His name is Ash Ketchum." said Agatha.

"Hm," said Lance. "What makes him so special?"

"Let's see, he has at least 6 legends, if not more. His Charizard took on 2 Hydro Cannons without care as well as a massive Hydro Pump, an wasn't even fazed. Its Ember tore through a Hydro Pump while its Growl blasted back an Exploud's Roar. His Venusaur was no less impressive. He also appears to have a massive Dragonite that is easily at least 10 stories tall. That very Dragonite survived a battle with 2 pokemon AND a head on collision with a Sheer Cold blast. Oh and he used only one pokemon to win all his matches. In fact, the only pokemon he ever lost was his Dragonite, who he forfeited in fear that it might get hurt."

Everyone that did not know this was flabbergasted. "What legends?" asked Bruno, who was slightly unsettled.

"Rayquaza, Mew, Kyurem, Victini, Ho-oh, and the new one, Mewtwo."

Lance stood up. "How does he have Mewtwo?! Mewtwo is the only one of its kind, and if he was created by Team Rocket, then this Ketchum must be in league with them!"

Agatha smiled. "Sit down, Lance. Mewtwo related how it was freed of Team Rocket's control, and how Ash's kindness towards pokemon made it decide to join his team."

Lance was silent for a moment. "Full speed ahead, conductor."

The conductor smiled. "Yes sir, but may I ask why?"

"I want to see this kid's Dragonite myself."

-back at the stadium-

Kathryn gritted her teeth. She had tried to test out Mewtwo's power, yet it always seemed to be 2x as fast as her. Her Muk tried to poison the legendary, yet a single sweep of Mewtwo's hand forced her pokemon to go on the defensive. The only time they caused some damage was when Muk used Giga Impact, which merely made Mewtwo yawn. Another sweep of Mewtwo's hands knocked out her pokemon. She knew that she wouldn't win this battle, but her pride was preventing her from forfeiting. What to do?

A thought popped into her head. She had a dark type who she recently got from a friend. She hoped it was enough.

"Umbreon, you're up!"

An Umbreon popped up, however, it was shivering under the cold stares Mewtwo was giving it.

'Umbreon, Dark Pulse."

_Mewtwo_, said Ash. _Dodge and use Miracle Eye._

_Yes, Ash._

Mewtwo dodged all the shots with ease, and then used the devastating move on Umbreon, leaving it vulnerable to all damage.

Sabrina smiled, knowing that this match was over.

"Mewtwo, Psychic."

Kathryn was confused. Umbreon was a Dark type, so it shouldn't affect it. However, her eyes widened as sh saw Umbreon be lifted and tossed into the wall, leaving it unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, trainer send out your next pokemon."

Kathryn realized that Mewtwo had used Miracle Eye and growled. Her last pokemon was no match for Mewtwo. Even so, she put it as her best interest to bring down at least one of Ash's pokemon.

"Misdreavus, I choose you!"

The Ghost type whirled around, but froze in fear of the mighty Psychic legendary. Meanwhile, female Psychic types were attracted by Mewtwo's power, yet feared his wrath.

"Misdreavus, keep using Calm Mind."

"Barrier and Light Screen."

Misdreavus continued to use Calm Mind, until it's special defense was so high that any normal psychic attack would have been useless. Emphasis on NORMAL.

"So Ash," smirked Kathryn. "What can you do about this, huh?"

She would regret saying that.

"Alright Mewtwo, let's try out that new move of yours. Psystrike!"

Mewtwo gave a look of contempt before tilting his head slightly and surrounding Misdreavus with Psychic energy and stadioum fragments before sending it all at Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle, leaving Ash Ketchum the winner."

Kathryn was shocked. "B-B-But how?!"

"Ash smiled in sympathy. "Psystrike targets regular defense instead of special defense. You were so focused on Mewtwo's special attack that you forgot about physical attacks."

Kathryn lowered her head in shame. She knew that she ha brought this defeat on herself.

"Hey don't feel bad," said Ash. "I spend every minute not used traveling, battling or eating training (**I know that I don;t show training scenes but let us just assume that he trains when he is not eating, sleeping, battling, or moving.**)

They met out in the center of the field. Ash put out his hand for Kathryn to shake. She took a deep breath and took is hand, only to pull him into a kiss. Ash was surprised at the manuever but soon relazxed into it. Meanwhile, every other girl in the stadium was fuming.

"Bye, Ash. You have inspired me to become stronger. I hope we meet again." she said with a wink before leaving.

Ash blushed and whispered to no one in particular, "Let us hope so."

He then called out to Mewtwo. "Hey, Mewtwo. Do you want to stay inside or outside your pokeball?"

_I'll stay outside for the moment._

Ash shrugged. The two went outside when they were surrounded by a horde of reporters, fan girls, and...female psychic pokemon? The pokemon were all cheering for Mewtwo, who blushed madly before heading straight for his pokeball.

Ash muttered, "Coward."

Ash prepared himself for an endless amount of questions and requests before a loud voice broke up the crowd. "Leave him alone."

Ash smiled gratefully but paled once he saw his benefactor. It was none other than the great Lance himself. Standing around him was his harem, Koga, and Erika, who were not looking good.

"Oh, Arceus, what have I gotten myself into?"

**Sorry for the late chapter. Remember to vote which shipping story you want (list is above). Also vote if there should be a second Mewtwo. Like always, please review and PM me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Hey guys, so chapter 13 here. The polls are up for which shipping you like, although Outburstshpping has a shit ton of followers right now. The polls are also up for the amount of Mewtwos in Ash's team.**

**Okay. *takes a deep breath* I'm going to split up the group. The reason for this is so that he can spend time with each of his girls more often. Here are the "reasons":**

**Cynthia becomes Champion of Sinnoh**

**Diantha becomes Champion of Kalos**

**Elesa will continue to be supermodel**

**Serena has some...stuff to take care of**

**Ursula makes her mark in the contests of Sinnoh**

**Domino has some jobs to do under the direct orders of Giovanni**

**Only Sabrina and Skyla will accompany Ash through the Johto and Hoenn region, unless I find a legitimate reason that they meet up with the other girls legitimately. He will join up with the other girls in their respective regions. As for Hilda, I said that she wouldn't make an appearance so early. I will not fail you, Othelloshippers!**

**Anyway, one last thing. I will try to focus a little more canon, so I need someone to be my advisor on what should come next and what happens in the canon episodes that arrive after each chapter. In other words, someone needs to tell me the episodes/events of the canon so that I can incorporate them into this story.**

**Enough stalling! Let's get on with it!**

Ash gulped nervously as Lance led the group into the main building. He wondered what business the strongest Kanto Elite 4 member wanted to do with him.

The group soon went into a battle field where Mr. Goodshow, Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha were waiting.

"So, Ash, do you know why we have called for you today?" asked Mr. Goodshow.

Ash gulped. "N-No, sir."

Bruno rolled his eyes. "Well, at least this one has manners."

Lorelei smacked his head. "Oh hush, Bruno. You just won't admit that someone younger than you can be stronger, can you?"

"ENOUGH!" roared Lance. "Now, Ash. The reason why we have called you here is because of the special pokemon under your care. We also want to verify some things. But first...can I see your Dragonite?" He then got on his knees and prayed to Ash, making everyone else sweat drop.

Ash laughed sheepishly. "Sure...I guess." He released the massive Dragonite.

Lance's eyes grew so wide they threatened to pop out. "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING ARCEUS-" he shouted before getting smacked by Lorelei.

"Watch your language, will you?" she scolded.

Lance grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "Meh, just cause you have a little crush on him doesn't mean you have to stand up for him all the time, you know."

Lorelei blushed a deep crimson. "He is too young for me." She then whispered, "Unfortunately."

"Now, Ash," said Lorelei. "Is it true that your Dragonite has the potential to survive a point-blank Sheer Cold blast?"

Ash scratched his head. "I guess, but it involves using Outrage at the last second."

"Okay, good to know. Cloyster, Sheer Cold!" The shell pokemon came out and delivered the devastating blast of ice.

Dragonite merely covered himself in a purplish aura and let the shot hit him. When the smoke speared, it showed him in a block of ice.

Bruno got to his feet, stretching. "Well, that settles that. All the rumors were all fake-" Suddenly, The ice shattered and Dragonite came out with fee in his eyes after hearing his trainer be bad mouthed like that.

Bruno's eyes widened. "B-B-B-B-But HOW?!" he shouted before heart attack.

Agatha rolled her eyes. "You would expect him to never get a heart attack in his life, considering the amount of training he does. She then released Gengar to hold down his spirit as the Medics began to resuscitate him.

"Okay, Ash, now can we please see your legendaries now?" asked Mr. Goodshow.

Ash shrugged and released all of his twelve legendaries.

Mewtwo looked curiously at the Elite 4. _Ash, who are these men?_

Rayquaza just roared and said, _Hey boss, can I blow these guys up like we always used to do to Team Rocket? Ever since the league there has been no action around here._

Victini just came over to Ash. _Papa, can I not stay inside those pokeballs so much? It's like what Rayquaza says, BORING!_

While the group just looked on normally, Mr. Goodshow and the rest of the Elite 4 were staring at the mighty legendaries. This boy did not have six but TWELVE FUCKING LEGENDARIES.

"Um, Ash," said Agatha. "Are any of these pokemon actually Zoroarks?"

Ash smiled. "If they were, could they do this? Mew, Transform! Mewtwo, Psystrike! Ho-oh, Sacred Fire! Lugia, Aeroblast! Latias, Mist Ball! Rayquaza, Dragon Ascent! Darkrai, Dark Void! Palkia, Spacial Rend! Kyurem, Blizzard! Victini, V-create! Xerneas, Moonblast! Yveltal, Oblivion Wing!"

The legendaries released their respective attacks, obliterating a training forest that fortunately was uninhabited. It wasn't as good for the trio of Rockets, as they were staking out in the forest before geeting launched into the stratosphere.

"Okay... so Ash, your match begins shortly. Best of luck!" said Lance.

Ash smiled and left for his final match

-time break idk-

"Welcome everyone, to the finals of the Indigo League! In this corner, is the mysterious yet brutal Thren Felhorn (**sue me, Shadowdance lovers**)! Meanwhile, we have the all time favorite, Ash Ketchum. Ash will go first, seeing as how he lost fewer pokemon than Thren. Begin!

"Charizard, go (**this is regular Charizard**)!" Ash's true Charizard came out, with hellfire dancing through his eyes.

Thren looked on impassively, but couldn't help but smile inwardsly at the passion this pokemon had. If only he had a passion like that...

"And Ash sends out his second Charizard, who is reported to be even stronger than the one beforehand. Folks, this will not be an easy match for Thren!"

"...Shedinja..."

"And Thren sends out the intriguing Shedinja, who though has Wonder Guard, is ineffective against a pokemon like Charizard! What game is Thren playing?"

Ash frowned. This was too easy. Unless...

"Thren, is it possible that your Shedinja has the ability Sturdy, instead of Wonder Guard?"

Thren smiled. "Seems like you read my mind, Ketchum. You may have the first move."

Ash smiled. Finally, a good battle. "Charizard, eternal Flamethrower until you land a burn!"

"Shedinja, Light Screen."

The seemingly never ending flames were buffered back by the Light Screen, but this only made Charizard more vigorous. Soon, the flames broke through the barrier and slightly burned Shedinja.

Thren's smile faltered. He had not suspected his strategy to fall so easily.

"Shedinja, we may have lost the round, but we are not going down without a fight! Sheer Cold (**A/N I'm not sure if Shedinja actually CAN use Sheer Cold, but I saw it during an online match. Don't judge!**)!"

"Charizard, you know what to do. Outrage!"

Charizard burst into a purplich aura just as the Sheer Cold blast hit him, leaving him unscathed while the Shedinja collapsed from the burn.

And thus the match went on.

**I'm sorry about the crappy chapter but I wanted to uphold my weekend promise.**

**Hope you guys don't flame about my using of unaccessible abilities but I figured that it would make things more interesting. Hell, I saw a guy try to write how Shedinja blocked out Flamethrower with Wonder Guard.**

**As for Gary, let's just say that Thren pwned his ass.**

**As always, review and I'll see you...later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Alright guys, so this will focus exclusively on Ash vs. Thren. However, the sequel will be after the Orange Islands. If I cannot get a canon advisor by the end of that (see previous chapter for details) I am afraid that the series will be on a major hiatus until I see some of the episodes. As I want you guys to enjoy this series, I don't want this to happen.**

**For the last time, I KNOW THAT I FORGOT THE BAGON LINE! Can't you give a guy a break?**

**Also, a shoutout to jeannot1978 for his help with the Horsea line. This shoutout also extends to all my loyal readers and reviewers, as without you guys I'm fairly certain I would be bored out of my life.**

**Also, I can't find a discernible difference between Rayshipping and Outburst shipping results, so I'll humor you guys with two other stories.**

**Outburstshipping: A Tale of The New Champion**

**Rayshipping: The Rays of Her Smile**

**I will also treat you guys with a THIRD story:**

**Ash x Diantha: Lose The Coal, But Gain A Diamond**

**These stories will hinder my updating speed, but I promise that I will update as soon as possible. I will write in one of these chapters when these stories will be ready.**

**Finally, I have decided that Ash will NOT get the second Mewtwo BUT there WILL BE a second Mewtwo in the Genesect movie. She/it just won't a part of team. After all, everyone deserves some love, even a psychopathic tank like Mewtwo.**

**On with the story!**

Thren recalled Shedinja and pondered about what pokemon he should bring out next. None of his pokemon were strong enough to take on that Charizard, if what the rumors about it were true. Hell, the boy's WEAKER Charizard took on the most powerful Water attacks with ease.

"Ninjask, battle stance!" The fastest pokemon (unsupported, that is) came out and shook in fear of the mighty Charizard.

"Ninjask, buy me a little time with Agility!" Ninjask began circling Charizard at a ridiculously high speed.

""Charizard, Extreme Speed Vortex."

Charizard smirked. It was a little strategy he and Ash had worked out a while ago to deal with pesky fliers. He began moving even faster than Ninjask and spun around incredibly fast, creating a cyclone that slowly dragged Ninjask into tthe center.

"Ninjask, Ariel Ace the hell out of there!" cried Thren worriedly.

"Charizard, spitfire Ember into the winds."

As Ninjask struggled against his wind prison, Charizard sent embers flying around it, colliding into Ninjask at high speeds for massive damage.

"Ninjask!" cried Thren. "U-Turn!" Ninjask managed to break free and smacked into Charizard, dealing very faint damage but managing to get out of there.

"Greninja, battle stance!" The water frog came out in all its badassery.

Ash frowned. "It has Protean, right?"

Thren smirked. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Ash smirked. "Charizard, Giga Impact!"

Thrn panicked as he saw the massive Charizard come flying at Greninja. "Greninja, Ice Beam!"

"Bad call, Thren. Inferno Toss!"

Charizard cleaved straight through the Ice Beam, where it threw Greninja into the air and let loose a massive Inferno that scorced the Greninja.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Since Thren Felhorn has lost 3 of his pokemon, we will take a short break."

Thren was anxious. Never had he seen such a powerful trainer in his life. He would have to bring out some of his most powerful fighters.

-time break 10 minutes-

They had returned to the stadium. Ash had to yet again send his pokemon first.

"Charizard battle stance!"

"Drapion, Roar!" Thren let out a Drapion, who sent Charizard into his pokeball before anyone knew what was happening.

"Hmm, you want to play rough, Thren? Very well. Pidgeot, battle stance!"

The largest Pidgeot anyone has ever witnessed/seen appeared on stage. The Pidgeot began sizing up his opponent, who was trying to hide is face with its pincers.

"Go easy, alright Pidgeot? Use Air Slash." Pidgeot cried out and sent out a single Airslash, which hit Drapion before anyone knew what had happened. Thren was shocked when he saw that Drapion was hit with such force that it smashed into the wall. What was this kid feeding his pokemon?

Thren recalled Drapion. He would have to reveal one of his most powerful pokemon. "Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

A shiny Gallade appeared and prepared to use Psycho Cut, however, Pidgeot was too fast and dodged all of them on pure instinct.

"Pidgeot, watch out. Use Ariel Ace, MAX SPEED!' Pidgeot went at a speed so fat Rayquaza and Latios would have been jealous. It completely shattered the sound barrier and before anyone knew it, Pidgeot was flying a little less energetic but as good as ever. Meanwhile, Gallade lay crumpled on the floor.

Thren gasped. Who the fuck was this guy? Some new steroid trainer? However, he soon found his answer when he walked over to Pidgeot concerned, as he saw that she had twisted her wing in the massive collision.

"Referee, I forfeit Pidgeot."

The referee was confused, but granted his request. Everyone's eyes glowed with admiration as they saw Ash rush out to help his injured Pidgeot, who he personally carried to the medical team. Only when the team was out of sight did he go back to his spot.

"Soory about that, Thren. I just can't bear to see my pokemon get injured because of me." said Ash sadly.

Thren smiled faintly. 'Relax Ash. We will see Pidgeot son enough. Come, let us finish this battle."

Ash nodded. "Very well. Darkrai, rise from the shadows!"

Everyone gasped as they saw the Emperor of Darkness ascend from the shadows.

Thren contemplated his next move. "Very well Ash. Slaking, your time is now!"

A massive Slaking, almost the size of Norman's came out. What surprised everyone was that this Slaking was extremely energetic compared to the rest of its kind.

Ash grinned. He loved the feeling when he would get from battling hard.

"Darkrai, Dark Pulse."

"Counter with Thunderbolt."

"Dark Void."

"Dig."

"Ice Beam the area, now!"

As Slaking dug underground to escape the Dark Void, Darkrai used Ice Beam on the area, with enough intensity to actually freeze Slaking just as it came out.

"Not good!" growled Thren. "Slaking, break out with Mega Combat!"

The Slaking let out a massive roar and smashed out, while dealing severe fighting damage to Darkrai.

Darkrai then loked at Ash. _Is it time, Ash?_

Ash nodded. "Darkrai, Dark Hole (**Darkrai's OP move. refer to previous chapters for info on OP moves**)!"

Darkrai appeared to charge up a Dark Void, but he infused it with Dark Pulse, leaving a small sphere of antimatter. He threw it on the ground, were it began sucking in Slaking and Darkrai.

Thren panicked. "Slaking, do anything!'

Slaking attempted to leave but the sheer power of the small black hole was too much for his size and speed to handle. Both Darkrai and Slaking were sucked in. However, when the antimatter disappeared, Darkrai was unscathed (other than his previous injuries) while Slaking was knocked out.

Thren was stunned. "H-How?"

Ash grinned. "Dark Hole was a risky combo that me and Darkrai made. It sucks in every pokemon in the area, however anything not Dark Type will be knocked out. If you were in a double battle, however, you could use Gravity to refine Dark Hole, where it could be used to only target your oppoment's pokemon while yours remained safe. My Gardevoir can also use the move. A way to survive is to use Protect or Safeguard, however."

Thren was stunned. This boy...was a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly Darkrai collapsed from the sheer intensity of the energy drain. Ash rushed out to help him. The referee initially opposed to this, but the glares he was receiving from everyone, Mr. Goodshow included, left him at a loss of words. Ash ran over to Darkrai, where he used his Aura to heal Darkrai, albeit undercover. He then returned Darkrai, whispering for forgiveness to his friend.

Thren could see silent tears running down Ash's face. He knew that the day had been hard on him. Hell, this guy wasm't just the OWNER of legendaries, but their friend as well.

Ash sighed. "Thren, I appreciate your effort, but we are now at the endpoint. I will bring out my pokemon for your advantage. Mewtwo, come out."

Mewtwo came out, confused. _Ash, what happened? You know what, never mind._ he said hastily after seeing his face.

Thren gulped. Mewtwo was rumoured to be just as strong, if not stronger, as Arceus himself. He prayed to Arceus that his last pokemon was enough to scrape through.

He heard a voice in his head, one that sounded regal and omniscient. _No such luck, my child._

There chuckled. This man had ARCEUS himself on his side. Oh well, time to put on a battle for the ages.

"Smeargle, battle stance. Use Night Daze."

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

Smeargle used the Dark type mocve, which Mewtwo easily dodged but was just as surprised.

"How does your pokemon know that?"

"Easy. This Smeargle is my oldest pokemon. He has learned all the moves of EVERY SINGLE POKEMON. However, he has been waiting for someone else to take care of him. If you can beat him, he may allow you to be his master."

Ash was stunned. "R-Really?"

Thren smiled. "Hey, I was planning to retire after the leagues. I was going to release my pokemon if they wanted to, but Smeargle wanted to travel everywhere. Enough talking. DARK JUDGEMENT!"

"SHIT, Mewtwo use Teleport and then Calm Mind!"

Mewtwo barely missed the devastating Dark attack before raising his stats.

"Smeargle, Iron Defense/Harden/Bulk Up/Defense Curl/Withdraw."

"Screw that, Mewtwo, use Psychic to stop thos stat raises!"

Ash Smeargle prepared to contort his body into some painful defense rasing shapes, Mewtwo cut him off before he could do anything.

"Now, Mewtwo. Telekinesis and end this with a Psycho Blaze (**for those who don't know, this is Mewtwo's OP move. check previous chapters for notices of OP moves**)!"

Mewtwo used the powerful move on Smeargle, who looked on helplessly as it was engulfed in a collapsing sphere of psychic energy that soon imploded.

-with Gardevoir-

Gardevoir prayed inside her pokeall that one day she could be with Ash. Arceus heard her prayer and mad a mental note to help her as soon as possible.

-with Sabrina's Espeon-

The Espeon looked at Mewtwo with admiration. She couldn't believe that her mistress's mate had such a strong psychic pokemon. As she saw the other psychic type females look on with hearts in their eyes, she began to feel a new emotion.

Jealousy.

She swore that only she could have Mewtwo. Afterall, they were fated to be together, right?

-Saffron gym-

Sabrina's dad could barely contain his excitement as he saw Ash bring out the most powerful psychic type in existence into the field. With a childlike glee, he hoped that he could have Ash lend Mewtwo to the gym for exceptionally hard battles(**A/N My ****fellow readers, please make not of this point in the story. This will severly impact the story later on.**)

-back to the battle-

Thren could only watch on as Smeargle fainted from the massive implosion. What shocked him was that Mewtwo did not change in any shape or form.

He went out and shook hands with Ash after recalling Smeargle. "Great job, Ash."

Ash numbly nodded. He had finally done it. he won his first pokemon league.

Mewtwo felt a new feeling inside of him.

Admiration.

He admired Ash for coming so far. Suddenly, an Espeon jumped and lay in his arms. He recognized that it was Sabrina's and did something that ihe rarely did. He smiled. he then began softly stroking her fur, much to a lot of the psychic type females outrage and the Espeon's pleasure.

"The impossible has been done, folks. Ash Ketchum is the youngest ever champion of the Indigo League!"

Ash could only nod. he had done the unthinkable. he had won.

-with the Kanto Elite-

"Yeah boy!" roared Bruno. "That's what we were talking about!"

Lance chuckled. "Lucian is going to be pissed when he finds out that we got to meet Mewtwo personally."

Agatha snorted. "Hah, Grimsley gonna be furious when he finds out that the boy has a Darkrai!"

-Lucian-

"WHAT?! KETCHUM, YOU AND I ARE GOING TTOO HAVE A LITTLE TALK ABOUT YOUR MEW AND MEWTWO!"

-Grimsley-

Grimsley was less emotional than Lucian (**the irony, though**). He was furious, however, when he reaslized that the boy had a freaking Darkrai on him. He decided that when he met Ketchum they were going to have a little "talk."

**And that concludes the Indigo League arc. I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but my mom came back from France ****today and I'm trying to spend more time with her. Feel free to PM me and as always, review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I does not own pokemon.**

**What's up, folks? N. Aepic Fael here, thanking everyone for supporting this story. After the Orange arc, I will probably hold off the sequel until I get my other stories up and running.**

**Kudos to those who noticed my little note on Sabrina's dad and Arceus's interest in Gardevoir. Rest assureed, one of these issues will be resolved in this chapter...or maybe the next.**

**Wait, HOLY SHIT I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING. I forgot to include several key ****elements of the story!**

**Okay, I'm sorry that I forgot to include these pokemon that Ash has:**

**Giant Tentacruel (against Nastina), 30x Tauros (Safari Zone), Kangaskhan (Refuge, from the episode with the little boy that remarks on Misty's chest), Rapidash (Lara's ranch), Clefairy (Mt. Moon), Primeape (currently in Anthony's dojo), Muk (from the polluted city), Magnemite (also from the polluted city), Machoke (extra pokemon from the dojo), Scyther (Safari Zone), Omastar (Grandpa Canyon), Aerodactyl (Grandpa Canyon)**

**Please don't hate me for this!**

**In this chapter, Ash will be receiving some very interesting gifts, heh heh heh...**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Ash could hardly believe that he had won. He was only 13, which made him the youngest champion EVER. he even thought of trying out against the Elite 4, although he figured that he would have to train his pokemon even harder.

The rewards were almost too much for him to bear. First was the 500,000 pokedollars reward as well as the enormous golden trophy. What he hadn't known, however, was what was about to happen.

He was currently going to Mr. Goodshow's for his "sepcial award." He had already gotten Smeargle from trading one of his Tauros with Thren. What he had not planned was Ken (**from the dead Marowak episode**) coming up to see him. Ken talked about how ever since Cubone met Ash, he had wanted to come with him on his journey. Ken was reluctant at first, but after seeing Ash take care of his injured pokemon he knew that Ash was the right choice.

Ash was surprised at this but Cubone was adament in his resolve to join Ash. Ash vowed that he would help train Cubone to be strong enough to avenge his fallen mother. What happened next was a shock.

Ken then gave Ash a Charizardite X and a Charizardite Y. Ken talked about how he found these two stones and how he came to know of his power. He talked about how he didn't want anyone but Ash to have it.

-flashback-

Ash said, "B-But Ken! I can't take this!"

"Ash, I only know one person who can use this for good. Just promise me one thing: never use its power for evil."

"I-I understand sir"

-flashback end-

After Ash caught Cubone and gave his two Charizards their stones respectively (**I will have it so that clones can only use moves effectively if they are the same type.**), he went with guards to see Mr. Goodshow.

Mr. Goodshow shook Ash's hand. "Hello, Ash. Congatulations on winning the league!"

"Thanl you, sir."

"Now, the prize was going to be a Masterball, but..."

"But what, sir?"

"I need to know if I can trust you with my next gift." Mr. Goodshow said after handing Ash the Masterball.

"I understand your concern, and I can assure you I will not abuse it."

"Very well, Ash" Mr. Goodshow then pulled out two Mega stones.

Ash's eyes widened. "Mr. Goodshow, is that..."

"Yes Ash, this is Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y. Ordinarily, I would not give out such powerful stones, but you seem more than capable to control your Mewtwo. Think of this as a personal gift."

"T-T-Thank you sir!"

Ash then recieved the stones and asked what stone Mewtwo wanted. Mewtwo decided that it preferred the Y stone, so that it could refine its psychic prowess.

Ash walked back to the group and they demanded to know what happened. When Ash said what he got, their eyes widened dramatically. Ash was easily up there with the Elite 4 and the Champions, maybe even stronger.

Ash then walked when suddenly Arceus appeared personally to meet him. The group all bowed to the mighty God, and Arceus gave his personal congratulations to Ash. he then asked Ash to release Gardevoir. Ash was confused but he then took out Gardevoir. Arceus then said that what he was going to do next was going to require Gardevoir's poke ball to be destroyed. Ash was a little hurt by the statement, but he did so. When he did this, Gardevoir was nathed in a bright light and soon a gril about Ash's age was in her place.

Ash was shocked. "G-G-Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir smiled. "Yes Ash, it is me. Though I think it would be better if you just called me Garde from now on."

She then hugged Ash. "Thank you, Lord Arceus, for giving me this chance to be with Ash."

Ash was surprised but he returned the hug.

The group was shocked about Gardevoir's traformation but they readily welcomed her into the group.

Soon, the group were back in Viridian forest to head back to Pallet Town.

Suddenly, Ash was attacked by a Fearow. "Hey, you're that Fearow that attacked me on the start of my journey."

Fearow nodded. _Forgive me, Chosen One, but I needed to see if you were strong enough to survive my ordeal to continue your journey_

"It is alright, Fearow."

_I have one request that I hope you may do. May I join you on your quest?_

Ash was shocked but nodded as he captured the Fearow.

When the group arrived at Pallet Twon, the whole place was celebrating the victory of their little hero. Delia was surprised at the number of girls around Ash, but she trusted that they would take care of Ash.

After a late-night party, the gang soon fell asleep.

-Asrceus's realm-

Arceus was proud of his Chosen One for going so far in his journey. Suddenly, Suicune came to him.

"What is it, my child?"

"Blame that idiot, Eusine. You dammit, he's been trying to capture e for 10 days STRAIGHT. How does he not need to sleep?"

Arceus though about this for a while. "YOu can joi my Chosen One's journey, if you wish."

"HELL, YEAH! Time to kick some Rocket ass!"

Arecus sweatdropped at Suicune's eagerness that he didn't realize that other legends were coming up.

Kyogre said, "I would like to join the Chosen, as the damn Aqua men just won't leave those innocent water pokemon until I leave the area."

Groundon snorted. "I'm here to escape the constant swarm of Magma idiots."

Heatran growled. "Those Galactic troops won't leave the mountain, so I have no choice but to join the Chosen One."

Meloetta whined. "DADDY, WHEN AM I GOING TO MEET MY ASHY?!"

Zygarde sighed. "Unless I leave, the Aura in Kalos will be fucked up. Maybe joining the Chosen One will refine my powers."

Arceus was shocked but granted their request as they entered their pokeballs. Arceus rubbed his head (**is that even possible?**) and said, "Good me, let's hope that Ash can take this strain."

-Ash's dream world-

Arceus arrived in Ash's dream realm and explained everything. Ash was shocked but knew he was going to have to accept them when Arceus said that it was a personal award for winning the league. There are several laws of the universe and one of them is that you DO NOT, under any cicumstances, reject a personal gift from Arceus.

When Ash woke up, he found the pokeballs next to him. He grinned and took them with him.

When he got down, the group was shocked when he said he had gotten 6 more legendaries. There was only one problem. Ash didn't know what to do.

Professor Oak suggested that Ash train his pokemon first and then head to the Orange Islands.

His training yielded good results:

Clefairy evolved into a Clefable able somehow learning to control what moves it wanted to use out of Metronome

Magnemite evolved into Magneton after perfecting Thunder

Porygon evolved all the way to Porygon Z

Cubone quickly picked up the pace and evolved into Marowak, which surrpised everyone

At first, the legendaries (withe the exception of Meloetta) were reluctant to follow Ash's commands, but soon they became great freinds and loyal companions.

Ash soon recalled his pokemon and decided that his Orange Team would be Son, Kyogre, Dragonite, Tentacruel, Clefable, Mewtwo and Absol.

The girls that were all leaving said goodbye to Ash and promised to meet him again one day. Only Garde, Sabrina, Koga, and Skyla would accompany him on his Orange and Johto journey. Ash was sad that they had to split up but promised that one day they would indeed meet again.

Ash then had Dragonite fly them to the port, where they rode on Kyogre to the Orange Islands. Along the way, they met Team Rocket, who were trying to capture Kyogre. However, after some encouragement from Ash, the trio quit their criminal ways and joined the Rangers, surprisingly. Meowth wanted to prove that he was better than any Persian so he let Ash catch him. Due to the fact that Ash won the Indigo League, he could now carry 8 pokemon. He had wanted to leave those spaces for any pokemon he found.

As the group reached the first island, they registered for the league and prepared themselves for the challenges that awaited them. They then went to Professor Ivy's lab.

When they got there, they were surprised at the mess over there. Professor Ivy apologized about this and gave Ash the GS ball. When Mewtwo saw the ball, however, he shook in fear and said that the pokemon in there was too powerful for anyone but Ash to handle. Ash was disappointed when he realized that he couldn't open the ball, but he got over it fairly quickly. Koga decided to stay behind to teach Professor Ivy how to manage work while keeping cleanliness.

(**Note: I will NOT have the pokemon be a Celebi, as I will get Ash Celebi later. As of now, I will keep the pokemon a secret. if you think you know what pokemon it is, feel free to PM your ideas. Just don't hate me for this.**)

The group first went to Cissy's island, where they ignored her brother's trap, which Ash used his Aura to pour the water safely on the side. After Cissy apologized for her brother's antics, they began their trials.

The first was a Water Gun battle. Unfortunately, out of all the pokemon that Ash had, only Kyogre, Mew and Smeargle remembered Water Gun and they had to use Water Pokemon. Ash used Kyogre, which made Cissy's jaw drop. Ash finished in a record .2 seconds, which Cissy barely tied.

They decided that the tiebreaker would be a surfing contest. Ash recalled Kyogre, since it might accidentally crush everything. He sent out Blastoisetwo in all his strange glory.

Cissy had nearly won, but due to Ash using Surf (which was boosted due to Blastoise's clone nature) and Ice Beam (not as effective as a true Ice Beam but good enough) he won by flying over her. At first, Cissy's brother claimed he was a cheater but Cissy remarked how Ash had merely used strategy.

Ash then got his badge and the group went on the next island.

Thus the journey continued.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I needed to get the transition from Indigo to Orange over with. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Hey guys, so evidently only ONE person so far has guessed it, and that is PKMN Trainer Cobalt. And no, there is not 2 pokemon inside, so you will still have to struggle to find out who's who.**

**I know this is a little late, but I need to explain Charizardtwo's power. Since he is a clone, he gets a massive bonus in dealing Flying and Fire damage, as the clones were meant to be better than their typing. His unique ability comes from the fact that as he is not a legitimate starter, he gets a replacement ability.**

**I forgot to include how Garde looks like, so here is her description:**

**Pale-green hair, with bangs covering an eye.**

**A modestly large stature, maybe 5'6.**

**Snow-white clothing, though there are patches of green here and there.**

**A necklace with a ruby crystal spike on its end. For Garde to lose this spike is like someone losing their heart. Ouch.**

**EXTREMELY thin, so slender she looks fragile.**

**I will PROBABLY not include shadow pokemon. Probably. Meh, who knows.**

**If you guys REALLY want to know what the pokemon in the GS ball is, check my previous chapters. I have made several references about this character. If you have an idea, please PM me so as to not spoil it for others.**

**Note: Since I am not too familiar with the Orange episodes, please do not hate if I fuck up the order in which everything is suppose to happen.**

**And flufftoface, I want to do your idea, but trolling like that doesn't work out too well. However, I might include a Magikarp scam later on.**

**Also, for my Ash x Diantha story, I am thinking of including Cynthia in it. I can't really think of a good story that has Diantha but no Cynthia.**

**On with the story!**

Ash and co. had just received the first badge. They decided to take a quick break and Ash went swimming. Luckily, there were no people around so they didn't attract unnecessary attention. He found a giant golden Magikarp beached about 20 feet inland. At first, the Magikarp was reluctant to have Ash help him. However, after proving that he was Arceus's Chosen One, Ash managed to successfully get the Magikarp to the sea. The Magikarp was so touched by Ash's help that it decided to go alongside him. Ash was surprised, but granted the request.

Later, they went to Grapefruit Island. There, they were accused of stealing large swaths of grapefruits. After proving their innocence, the gang helped identify the culprit.

It was a Snorlax. There were trainers surrounding it trying to catch it, but almost all their attacks had no effect. Ash decided to take out the big guns and told everyone to stand back.

He brought out Kyogre, much to everyone's shock. Ash ordered an Origin Pulse that blasted the Snorlax into ocean, gaining his attention. The Snorlax was pissed and prepared a Hyper Beam. Kyogre hit back with his own Hyper Beeam, which slowly overpowered the Snorlax's. After a few more Body slams, Snorlax was finally defeated and Ash caught it.

As a reward for getting rid of the Snorlax, the group was given a bag full of candied grapefruit peels. The group thanked the islanders and headed towards the next area.

The group were relaxing on a nearby island when they saw something that made Ash's blood boil. A group of thugs were beating a Lapras.

"Hey, stop that!"

One of the thugs looked at him and grunted. "Beat it, trash. This is my Lapras and I decide how I want to treat it. We're trying to get the stupid thing ready to win the Orange League."

Ash smoldered with hatred. "Very well. I challenge you to a battle. If I win, you give up Lapras. If you win..."

The thug smirked. "I take all your pokemon, money, and those pretty ladies behind you." However, he flinched when he saw Garde and Sabrina's eyes glow blue. "N-Never mind, just your pokemon and money."

Ash smirked. "Very well."

The thug sent out a Golem. "Not so easy now, is it?"

Ash sighed. "Kyogre, battle stance."

The thugs were shocked when they saw the colassal legendary come out. "Holy mother of Arceus..."

_What is it Ash?_ asked Kyogre.

Ash snarled. "Read their fucking minds."

Kyogre looked into their minds and bellowed in fury. _FOOLISH HUMANS! WHO ARE YOU TO TREAT POKEMON AS SUCH?! Ash, I believe it is time we tried out that new maneuver._

Ash smirked indeed it has. He pulled out a stone from his bag.

-flashback, just before he left on his Orange Journey-

Ash groaned. He was on a temporary alliance with Giovanni, who heard reports that Team Aqua was trying to move their operations towards Kanto. Ash was given permission to work alone and could keep anything that he found inside, provided that he destroyed their underwater Kanto stronghold.

Ash stretched. This was going to be a long day.

About twenty minutes later, he had incapacitated several Aqua grunts and was about to blow the place up to kingdom come when he saw a certain document.

_Project Primal Storm is a success._

Intrigued, he brought out Kyogre, who was common for almost always being attacked by Aqua.

"Hey Kyogre, do you know anything about "Primal?"

Kyogre's eyes flashed with fury. _SO IT WAS THEM WHO TOOK IT!_

Ash freaked out. "Whoa, what?!"

_Ash, you know how me, Groundon, and Rayquaza stabilized the Hoenn, right?_

"Yeah, I guess."

_*Sigh* Ash, you should know that we do not always have such power. This power comes from our Primal stones, which transforms us into our most powerful forms. For example, my Primal From renders all Fire attacks useless while Primal Groundon evaporates all signs of water. Rayquaza has a Mega form, but that form reduces anything that is supereffective against Flying types into a fraction of their power._

Ash whistled. "And you're saying that Team Aqua took your Primal stone."

_Correct._

Ash grinned. "Well, we were given clearance to take anything we wanted, so..."

Kyogre grinned. _I like the way you think._

The two spent the rest of the afternoon blowing up each room trying to find the Primal stone. They deduced that Archie probably had it on his person.

They were right, and Archie was absolutely furious when he saw Kyogre obeying Ash.

"HOW DARE YOU CONTROL KYOGRE?! WE ARE TRYING TO EXPAND THE POWER OF THE OCEAN!" roared Archie.

Kyogre rolled his eyes. _Hey, dip shit, have you ever wondered if I even WANTED to expand the ocean? That is only my Primal form._

Archie broke into a sadistic smile. "Is that so?" He then threw the Primal stone at Kyogre.

Ash used his Aura powers to get the stone before it touched Kyogre.

Archie was furious at first, but he resigned to defeat and made Ash promise that he would try to capture Groundon to prevent Magam from having a lead.

Ash promised but made Archie not tell anyone, otherwise the plan would fall apart. Archie agreed and left without another word. Ash destroyed the base and left.

Giovanni was so pleased with the results that he promised that Ash would have no interference from him until he won the Orange League. Team Magma was so happy that Team Aqua wouldn't get Kyogre anytime soon that they gave him $5 mil for taking down their rival a few pegs. Ash didn't know why, but he felt that he should save the money for something that would happen soon.

-flash back end-

He tossed the Primal Stone at Kyogre and Kyogre soon transformed into his most powerful form. Heavy storms appeared and soon there were gigantic waves on all sides of them.

Ash ordered a Water un, which sent the poor Gole flying. The thug gritted his teeth and did the dumbest thing ever. He sent out a Charizard.

The Charizard used up all its strengh in one assive Blast Burn/Fire Blast/Overheat combo, but the storm nullified all damage. Ash felt sorry and put it out of its misery with Splash. Gigantic waves kept crashing on the Charizard, until it was accidentally crushed under the massive legendary. The boy panicked and recalled his pokemon before shattering Lapras's pokeball and running away. Ash recalled his Primal Kyogre while whispering, "Thank you, my friend."

The group hurried to get the Lapras to the pokemon center. Ash almost cried when he saw how badly injured Lapras truly was. He swore that if he ever caught those thugs, they would have to answer to Smeargle's Judgement (**I know this is supposed to be a sad part, but I can't help laughing at how this statement sounds.**).

Nurse Joy explained that Lapras was alright but had some serious mental scars. Ash rushed in to help the Lapras out.

_Who are you?_ cried the Lapras. _If you are a human, go away! Haven't you hurt me enough?_ Ash was so heartbroken at this statement that tears flowed freely from his face. Lapras noticed this and couldn't help but go over and lap up Ash's tears.

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Lapras. I understand that you had a rough time before I freed you, but I hope that we can become friends.

The Lapras's heart leaped for joy. Friends? Back in the group, the only friend that it had were a Farfetch'd and a Dunsparce that were soon released afterr the thugs felt that they were too weak. She felt that she could trust this human after all.

Lapras began to nuzzle Ash's cheek. Ash couldn't help but feel that she had to make sure that no harm would befall the poor creature.

"Don't worry, Lapras," Ash whispered. "Tomorrow you can go out and join me on my adventure."

-withe the thugs-

The thugs were heading back to their base. Their leader was waiting for them, who was a poacher. He was furious when he found out that they had a Lapras confiscated, which he had given them as an investment to beat Drake, as the winnings could help fund future missions. He also could not believe that they could have gotten a Kyogre had they won the match. He pondered for a bit. Finally, he came to an idea.

"If that punk really has a Kyogre, we shall trade him it...or the Lapras will die."

-back to the gang-

It was nighttime. Ash was not allowed inside the recovery room since that could have affected Lapras's recovery rate. he just couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor pokemon. He felt sorry for the poor pokemon. He felt himself getting sleepy and soon passed out...

-time skip to the morning-

"ASH, WAKE UP!"

Ash woke up to see Garde in a panicked matter while Sabrina was hurridly getting everything together.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"It's Lapras! Someone stole her during the time we were asleep and told us to bring all our pokemon or else it won't live!"

Ash snapped. Say what you want about him But under NO circumstances will you threaten a pokemon while he is around.

He assembled his best team:

Mewtwo

Smeargle

Charizard

Kyogre

Rayquaza

Kyurem

Darkrai

He was going to choose one more legendary when Meowth suddenly spoke up. "Hey boss, I would like to go. Believe me, nothing boils my blood more than a poor creature like Lapras getting threatened like that."

Ash nodded and took Meowth with him. He rushed out the door.

"Don't worry Lapras, I'm coming!"

**And cut! Like always, tell me what you think of this story in the reviews and PMs I hope you guys will send me. Also, my Outburst fic is up. It is similar to some other ones, but I promise that it will become different soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**What's up, folks? N. Aepic Fael here and I'm bringing you Chapter 17.**

**Wow, you guys are REALLY enjoying this story. Anyways, this chapter will be a little darker than my other chapters because it will involve death. However, you guys should already know who is going to die.**

**As for those assholes at my school who are spamming my story with guest reviews, FUCK OFF!**

**Now that that is out of the way, on with the story!**

Ash and his team of obliterators went to the designated area, where the poacher would discuss terms for releasing Lapras. Ash could not understand how someone could be as cowardly as to capture a young and injured pokemon for their own needs.

Ash was outside of the rendezvous point (**it sounds cool, don't judge**) when he was ambushed by a squad of the gang members. Each person had either a Bisharp or a Gallade with them, and they meant business.

Ash growled. He was not going to have a group of petty thugs stop him from rescuing the Lapras. "Smeargle," he shouted as he brought out the virtually pseudo-legendary. "Fighting Judgment on the Bisharp and Flying Judgment on the Gallades!" All the thugs' pokemon were knocked out.

The thugs gulped and retreated. Ash rolled his eyes and prepared to enter the building. Suddenly, he was stopped by a Pawniard.

_Chosen One, do not enter. My kinsmen's masters have set an ambush for your arrival._

Ash swore. "Shit, this won't be easy."

Mewtwo then spoke up. _Ash, let me enter first. I can knock out any potential ambushers._

Ash was hesitant. "Are you sure Mewtwo? 'Cause from what I see, they are pretty desperate to get Kyogre while keeping Lapras away from me."

Mewtwo shrugged. _Ash, I have an idea. Give me the other Mewtwonite. As they are separate, I cannot activate two at once, but I can switch forms relatively easily._

Ash pondered for a bit. He didn't want his friend to die before his eyes. He sighed. "Very well, Mewtwo. Just please, don't die on me." He then handed Mewtwo the Mewtwonite X, which made Mewtwo instantly feel a rush of power.

"Pawniard, do you wish to come with me to save the Lapras?"

The Pawniard thought for a bit. _Chosen One, I will join you if you promise to free my brothers from their prisons._ Ash nodded. It was only fair. He handed Pawniard the pokeball, which Pawniard hesitantly accepted. There was a brief struggle, but soon Pawniard was caught and transported back into Oak's corral.

Ash grunted and brought Meowth alongside. For some reason, he felt more assured with the talking pokemon next to him though he didn't know what.

"Hey boss," asked Meowth. "What are we going to do when we find those bastards that captured Lapras?"  
>Ash grinned. "We are going to give them a little welcome."<p>

Ash waited about three minutes before Mewtwo came out. Mewtwo was slightly disheveled but was otherwise alright. _Ash, you won't believe what that sick bastard is doing to the poor Lapras._

Ash returned Mewtwo and raced in. He was to find that Lapras had a gun to the side of her head, while there were other Lapras tied up and in cages.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked an outraged Ash.

The head poacher smirked. "Easy, for every sentence you speak before giving me Kyogre, I kill one Lapras. Starting with that sentence. He lifted the gun and pointed at a beat up and bleeding Lapras by the side. He then pulled the trigger.

Time slowed down as the bullet raced towards the wide eyed Lapras. Ash, in a fit of fury, used his Aura to stop the bullet in midair and flung it back at the head poacher. It instantly struck the head and the poacher went down.

Ash went over and checked the pulse. He let out a sigh of relief as the poacher was still alive. He didn't want murder on his hands so early in his journey.

Ash then called Officer Jenny about the situation. She nodded as she understood the whole situation. She thanked Ash for finding the poacher and assured him that he was not in trouble for knocking the poacher out.

Ash then looked at every single pokemon there. There were a wide assortment of them. Pawniards, Bisharps, Lapras, Poliwraths, and numerous others were there. Ash swore he even saw a Bagon there.

He walked up to the Bagon, who cowered under Ash. "Hey little one, I will not hurt you. I got rid of that bad man."

Bagon blinked before lunging at Ash with tears in his eyes. _Thank you, human. Now my friends and I can finally be free from their cruel torture. _

He then looked at Ash. _You look strong. I want to become strong too. Can I join you?_

Ash couldn't resist, especially since the Bagon was giving him puppy eyes. "Sure, and I'll bet that before you know it, you'll be a powerful Salamence."

The Bagon jumped up happily and touched the center of an empty pokeball before Ash knew anything else was happening.

Ash then walked up and freed the Lapras. The Lapras from before was especially thankful for Ash's help.

Ash then walked up to her and asked if she wanted to join his team. She did not reply, rather she simply touched one of his empty pokeballs.

Ash smiled. It was going to be alright after all.

-time skip about 1 week-

Ash had had a pretty hectic week. Officer Jenny had come to collect the poacher, but the poacher had expired by then. She then used up all her resources to prove Ash was not a murderer, to Ash's relief. Unfortunately, her only demand was that she get a kiss from Ash, which pissed off Skyla and Sabrina, but especially Garde (**Gardevoirs are extremely protective of their trainers**).

Ash then spent the rest of the week either training his pokemon or bonding with Lapras. He had also caught a Krabby, who eventually evolved into a Kingler.

Ash was currently on Lapras as they were bonding while riding the water. Unknown to them, someone else looking at them with a very keen eye.

"Yes, this has to be my best sketch yet."

Sabrina, Skyla, and Garde tore their eyes from Ash and Lapras to see a boy about their age drawing a picture of Ash.

The three walked up to him. "Would you mind showing us what you are doing?" asked Garde.

Tracey gulped. There were three girls in their swimsuits looking at him, and something about them made them look both beautiful and deadly.

"S-Sure."

The three looked at the sketch. "Hey, this is a pretty good drawing of our boyfriend. What's your name?"

Tracey blinked. Damn, this boy must be pretty lucky. "I'm Tracey, and I'm a Pokemon Watcher. And you are…."

"Sabrina Natsume, daughter of the Leader of the Saffron Gym."

"I am Skyla Fuuro, Leader of the Nimbasa Gym."

"Garde Knight, first companion of our friend over there."

Suddenly, Ash walked up. "Hey girls, who is this?"

Garde shrugged. "This is Tracey, and he was sketching you and Lapras before."

Ash looked at the drawing. "Damn, son, you have some good talent. My name is Ash Ketchum."

Tracey's eyes widened. Holy Shit, the Champion of the Indigo League was right in front of him. "N-Nice to meet you, sir."

"You're gonna call me that all the time?" deadpanned Ash.

Tracey sweat dropped. "You have a point."

Ash shrugged. "Alright, after we beat the Orange League, we go back to Professor Oak and deliver the GS Ball."

Tracey's eyes widened. "You have met the great Professor Samuel Oak?!"

Ash was confused. "Yeah, he is practically right outside my front door, why?"

Tracey squealed like a pig during bacon season (**their voices hurt like fuck**). "Only that he is my greatest inspiration! Did you know that he was once a Pokemon Watcher before he was a Professor? Oh Arceus, you have to introduce me to him!"

Ash backed away slightly. "…Sure…just try to keep your excitement to yourself."

And so the 5 rode on Lapras to get Ash's second gym badge.

Ash and co. had finally arrived at the second island, where the second Orange Crew member was found.

There was a hiker (**Not Hiker. Those are the creepy guys that either use Zubat or Geodude. This is just a regular hiker.**)."Hey, so you guys are facing off against Danny, right?"

Ash shrugged. "Yeah, you know where he is?"

The hiker smiled. Of course he knew, because he freaking WAS Danny. "Yeah, I know where he is. He asks as a preliminary challenge that you scale the mountain without using pokemon. The rest can just go up the trolley."

Ash shrugged. "Sure, what the hell." He then gave the girls all his pokemon. "Make sure that you don't lose them." He said jokingly.

Ash began climbing the mountain along with the hiker. Ash was tempted several times to quit, but the hiker's words of encouragement got him up there. Unfortunately, by the time he got up to the top, he was deathly pale and shivering madly.

Sabrina, Garde, and Skyla gasped in horror at how pale Ash was due to the frigid temperatures. They immediately ran over and hugged him to get his body temperature up. Son, color returned to his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Danny said to Tracey, "Damn, this guy must be pretty lucky."

Tracey nodded, "What do you expect from the Champion of the Indigo league?"

Danny's eyes widened. "Holy shit, that's the Champion?! I thought he looked familiar."

Then Ash walked up to Danny. "Alright, where's Danny?"

Danny then smiled. 'I'm right here."

Garde was about to kill Danny on the spot for putting Ash through the ordeal, but Sabrina and Skyla managed to hold her back.

They went to the first challenge. It was an Ice Beam Challenge. Ash used Lapras while Danny used Nidoqueen.

Despite the STAB advantage, the two managed to tie. Unfortunately for Ash, in the Orange League a tie meant that the challenger lost.

Then there was a carving challenge. Danny had Nidoqueen, Scizor, and Nidoking. Ash smiled and used Groundon. Danny's eyes widened as he saw the heaviest pokemon alive right in front of him.

Ash won in less than a minute by having Groundon using Precipice Blades, whereas Danny's team had barely started.

Finally, there was the sledding competition. Ash had Kabutops for balance as well as a few extra pounds in weight.

Danny looked like he was going to win, however he soon fell into a hole made by some poachers. Ash took the time to fish Danny out.

When the two started again, Danny again took the lead. However, Ash stole the win when he somehow found a makeshift ramp that allowed him to soar over Danny and take the win. This led to him getting the 2nd badge.

**And that wraps up chapter 17 of A Different Journey of Ash Ketchum! Forgive me if I mix up several key events in the Joto Journeys, but I assure you that as I have watched almost none of the Orange Island episodes, it is not intentional.**

**Feel free to PM me on any topic you wish to discuss, anything EXCEPT future story pairings. I will give the option of doing that later, probably when I have completed at least one of my other stories.**

**Also, note that my Rayshipping story as well as my Ash x Cynthia x Diantha story is up. They will probably will not be as good as this story, but I will try to make it the best that I can.**

**Also, I am looking for a beta reader. However, as this story is nearly over due to the fact that I practically rushed through everything, I will add my Elite 4/Champion arc to this story and will not require a beta reader for this story. I will probably look for a beta reader for my other stories and most likely for the sequel to this story.**

**On that note, please review and I will see you….next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Hey guys, I'm back and-**

_**Hello, N.**_

**N-No, it can't be you. You should be preaching your views of anarchy somewhere else!**

**_I'm appalled, Nevr'n Aepic Fael, you should respect your alternate self, you know. Besides, I have already made my mark on this story._**

**...Y-You mean, the part of how the poacher was murdered.**

**_Precisely, my dear failure. Unfortunately, I was only able to take over for about several chapters before you took over again, so I have decided to take over some of your other...works._**

**A-Are any of the others in this too?**

_**Oh, but of course. Expect Grimm to make an appearance soon enough. I also feel that Z is resurfacing, and we know how that went last time.**_

**Ugh, I can expect Grimm to have his weird-ass gore stories, but Z? Honestly, I thought we locked that asshole up in our ****subconscious after we self-proclaimed ourselves non-emo, including some outside help (*cough*thegodofbacon*cough*).**

_**I share your views as well. At least be glad that J-**_

**DON"T SAY HIS BLOODY NAME! If he surfaces, there is a chance that he will cause all of his to fade into the Void of the Unconscious, where we "imprisoned" him.**

_**Oh shit, you're right. Very well, be glad that It-That-That-Must-Not-Be-Spoken-Of has not awakened yet.**_

_**ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz...**_

_**Shit, on with the story before he awakens!**_

**Right, so enjoy and hope that he doesn't kill us! Also, before I forget, I apologize for the delayed chapter. However, I have had a ridiculous amount of schoolwork as well as getting sick. Also, I will be referring to the Gengar/Alakazam/Jigglypuff episode, but this will be in the Orange Islands where Ash has somehow caught them with Master balls. I'm not sure if he will ever actually use them in battles, but it just seems cool to have in his team.**

Ash and co. were on their way to Murcott Island. Ash was secretly glad that Misty was NOT with them, since he heard rumors that this place was teeming with bug pokemon. Ash shrugged, it's not like anything bad ever happened due to bug pokemon, anyway.

(**Okay, it's been a long time and I REALLY hated the Orange Series, because come on. The ONLY league that Ash ever won wasn't even official. That's kind of bullshit, compared to the fact that he has a practically lvl. 500+ Pikachu right now, an even more powerful Charizard, a bad-ass Sceptile, and an Infernape. Come on already, Pokemon. Let him use some of his best pokemon for once. You let him use Pikachu all the time, anyway.**

**Side note: I would laugh if he brings back Gible and when it tries to use Draco Meteor it "accidentally" soars all the way ****back into Sinnoh and hits Piplup while it is in the middle of a contest. Anyone with me? Unfortunately, in this story, Ash's Garchomp will have already mastered Draco Meteor. Don't worry, I will still have a running gag like that later on.**

**As for now, I will be skipping Murcott island, as well as Trovitopolis and heading straight to Rudy, I think that's his name.**)

Ash grinned. He was finally at the thrid gym. During his time getting there, Tracey had gotten a Scyther while he had gotten one as well. Apparantly, this one was outcasted because its bloodlust was too high. he couldn't imagine how fun it would be to unleash it onto the battlefield. He had also gotten a Crystal Onix, after being told that this was a fallen Matriarch and was kicked out of the REAL colony simply beacuse it just wasn't as sought after as the new one. Ash couldn't wait to see how hilarious it was when his opponents used water attacks only to realize that it LIVED in a watery cavern.

Ash also decided to allow his legendaries to remain outside of their pokeballs. He didn't feel right keeping them inside. He decided to let them wander their home regions, teleporting them here with their Aura link.

(**A/N He has a classic Mega Ring, though after the events of Rota he will have the Staff instead.**)

Ash breezed through the challenge. Ash had also decided not to use his legendaries until he was in a serious predicament, becuase he was already destroying his opponents and it was getting boring. He also questioned his godlike pokemon: Jigglypuff, Gengar, and Alakazam. They were extremely formidable, but he worried that he would not be able to control them. He suddenly had an idea however. All he required was a Gengarite and Alakazamite. He would ask for their assistance in return for the promise of more power. If they refused to listen and became hostile, then he would just have Smeargle use Dark Judgement on them.

Ash first sent out Son, who needed the exercise anyway. Rudy, in return, sent out Hitmonchan. It was quite sad. Ash had recently checked Son's stats and found out that his ability was Justified, which only the rarest Lucario's had. So badass.

Lucario started off with Psychic, which automatically heavily weakened the enemy Hitmonchan. The Hitmonchan retaliated with Dynamic Punch, which was swiftly avoided with Extreme Speed. Ash decided to try out his newest move set: Limit Breaks.

Limit Breaks were essentially last ditch efforts. Often they would knock out the user unless the user had a high enough strength, like his Smeargle, Son, or Mewtwo.

Son's was Devastation: Calm Mind, then a rush with Extreme Speed/Close Combat with a mix of Dynamic Punch, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, and Thunder Punch.

Yeah, pretty devastating.

Son practically sent the Hitmonchan flying after the attack. Son was heavily panting from the sheer exhaustion, however. The number of combos in a Limit Break generally had the user suffering numerous stat reductions as well as fatigue and heavy recoil, maybe 1/2 to 3/4. Hence the reason why it should be used only when necessary. Only Mewtwo could apply Limit Break several times before succombing to the exhaustion.

Rudy was shcked at how his Hitmonchan fell so quckly but resolved not to go down as easily next time.

That's what they all say.

Ash released his humongous Tentacruel next, while Rudy called out his Starmie. The Tentacruel didn't even have to move to hit the Starmie with Poison Jab. The Starmie attempted lifting the Tentacruel with Confusion, but found it too difficult and soon collapsed out of exhaustion. Ash put it out of it's misery with Toxic and Venoshock.

Ash, having won 2 out of 3 battles, got the badge and went on his way.

-time skip 1 week-

Ash, Garde, Skyla, and Sabrina had finally gone to the last gym. Luana was overly friendly, and made Ash feel ridiculously undomfortable. They proceeded to have their battle, which was a dounle battle.

Luana reveals that she once had a son that looked almost like him, but had a Pikachu instead. She then brought out an Alakazam and a Marowak. Ash wanted this over quickly to test Drake's skill so he sent out Dragonite and Son.

The battle was incredibly short. A mix of Dragon Pulse and Devastation soon ended the battle as soon as it started. With the last badge in his hands, he could finally battle Drake.

-time skip 5 days-

Ash had finally gotten to his battle with Drake. He first sent out his massive Dragonite, while Drake sent out Ditto. The Ditto could copy the actual pokemon, but not the size. This proved fatal as after a heavy exchange of attacks with each other, a direct hitof Draco Meteor form Ash's Dragonite practically crushed Drake's Ditto.

Next, Drake sent out his Onix while Ash used his Crystal Onix. The two continued using powerful attacks on each other, bur Ash's Onix prevailed when it unleashed it's hidden weapon: water between his rocks. This weakened the Onix where Ash's could use Dragon Breath and win.

Drake, finally annoyed, brought out his Gengar. Ash decided to test his luck and sent out his Gengar god. At first it didn't listen to him, but after a few atacks from Drake's Gengar as well as promises of more power against the Alakazam god from Ash, it used a single Night Shade and took out Drake's Gengar.

Drake is now nervous and brings out his Venusaur. Ash feels only too glad to get an excuse to bring out his Charizardtwo, which mega evolves into Mega Charizard Y. Drake sighs and, knowing that he lost this round, goes all out with Solarbeam/Frenzy Plant. Ash's Charizard ends it quickly with Overheat/Blast Burn.

Drake then recalled his fallen comrade and brought out his Electabuzz. Ash recalled his friend and brought out the Gengar god. The Electabuzz couldn't move due to Lick, and was swiftly taken down with Shadow Ball.

Drake then released his Dragonite, who thoygh was impressive was nothing compared to Ash's. Ash decided to then release the Alakazam god. It was a lot less hostile as the Gengar god and quickly agreed to Ash's terms. It was quite sad, really. All it took was a Psybeam and it was done.

Ash was finally the Champion of the Orange League.

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD finally done! Sorry for the short chapter after such a long time, but it's been a rough time. Don't expect any updates soon, as I will update my other stories first. See ya!**


End file.
